


Counterparts v2

by The_Sithspawn



Category: Andromeda (TV), Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Farscape, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The Fabulous Baker Boys, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Non-Canon Relationship, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/pseuds/The_Sithspawn
Summary: Summary: Searchers of Merlin’s Avalon cave find a second long range communication device, or at least  that’s what they believe.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Carolyn Lam, Daniel Jackson/Other(s), Vala Mal Doran/Cameron Mitchell, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Posted and completed a while ago on ff.net, adding it here now as well with corrections and fixes.
> 
> This fic is set in Stargate Season 9, just before Beachhead.
> 
> No sequels are planned...unless I think of a really fun situation ;) And besides I have too many other fics I need to finish writing....

**Chapter 1 The Incident**

**The SGC, General Frank Landry’s office**

“You’ve found what?” repeated General Landry afraid that that he hadn’t heard her right the first time.

“Well sir, we think we’ve found a second, Ancient long range communication device in Merlin’s cave, ” repeated the SGC scientist, Dr Winifred Burkle simply.

“Another Ancient device…like the one Dr Jackson used to reach the Ori galaxy?” the general asked in trepidation. The first one had done enough damage, they needed to mess around with a second one!

“Well…it bares some resemblance to the device Colonel Mitchell and Teal’c destroyed, though it also has quite a bit of Ancient writing on it that the linguists have yet to decipher-they say the majority of it is written in some type of code, and Daniel is going to be having a look at it in a couple of hours,” Dr Burkle explained to the general.

The general sat back in his chair contemplating Dr Burkle’s words, “And what about the parts they have been able to decipher?” he asked cautiously.

“Well, they summed it up pretty well though it doesn’t actually make sense…” Fred .

“Dr Burkle-what does it say?” General Landry said firmly.

“Uh, well, it says use with caution-you might not like what you see,” she answered succinctly.

The general blinked, what did that have to do with a communication device? “You’re right it doesn’t make sense.” He stated. He looked up expectantly at Dr Burkle.

She blinked at him waiting for him to say something. He didn’t so, she took the initiative, “So sir, can we test it?” she asked earnestly.

“No doctor, permission _denied_ ,” the general stated firmly, she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, “At least not until you Dr Jackson finishes the translations.” He finished much to her dismay and surprise, “And then, only after Jackson has confirmed that it isn’t a hazard to the base- _then_ you can start playing around with it.”

Dr Burkle's dismay disappeared and she smiled happily, “Thank you general, you won’t regret this!”

“Keep you gratitude till after Jackson gives you the translation, now you’re dismissed, I’ve got more paperwork to do,” General Landry said, gesturing her to leave.

Dr Burkle bounced happily out f the General’s office.

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

**Dr Winifred Burkle’s lab, a short time later**

Dr Burkle was in her lab waiting for Daniel Jackson to come by and see the artefact. The artefact was sitting alone on a table in the middle of the lab, when compared to the destroyed long range communication device that had been previously destroyed-this thing had a much sleeker appearance and the crystal at the pinnacle of the device was green not blue. However, the most startling aspect was that almost every surface of it was covered in writing, written in a strange Ancient code the translation of which had eluded the linguists to this point except a few scattered remarks that made no sense when applied to describe the function of the device.

She was busying herself by scanning the device and attaching electrodes to it to measure and monitor its power output. Daniel entered the room with Vala hot on his heels.

“Isn’t there something else we could be doing than this?” complained Vala, “Couldn’t you lend me your credit card and let me see Earth instead of this?”

Daniel sighed irritably and replied in along suffering tone, “For the last time Vala-NO!”

“Can I just remind you what happened the last time we used something like this?” Vala said pointedly.

Daniel just ignored her and turned to Fred who had been watching the spectacle with an amused glint in her eyes, “Hey Fred, how’s the family?”

Fred smiled at him and said, “They’re fine. Wesley’s at home today with the kids.”

“That’s good to hear, so how old are they now?” Daniel asked with a smile.

“Well Julia’s six now and John’s five now, and both are little terrors,” she grinned happily, “They’ve both entered the phase were they want to know everything-especially about the mechanical stuff…if we leave them alone, they start taking stuff apart.” She complained with a happy smile.

Vala spoke up before Daniel, “That’s _nice_ -can we go now?” she demanded irritably of Daniel, “You’ve come and everyone’s fine. Can we go?” she repeated again with a bored sigh.

Daniel raised a finger in warning at Vala and turned to Fred, “Sorry about that…maybe you should show me the artefact?” he suggested apologetically.

Fred wasn’t insulted and nodded, she had heard about Vala’s behaviour and considering that the last time Vala used a device created by the Ancients, she got burnt at the stake, Fred couldn’t blame her for her desire to get as far away from this thing as she could.

“It’s over here, ”Fred moved over to the table. Daniel followed her while Vala moved to the far side of the room, Fred picked up a pile of papers here’s everything transcribed from the device so far. Most of it doesn’t make any sense,” she finished.

Daniel took the papers and began quickly looking through them, skimming to get the gist of what the other linguists had deciphered from the device. He frowned, this really didn’t make sense, and this part he’d just reached, if he read it right it said…

Daniel froze, this couldn’t be right could it? _Could it?_

Fred was watching as the blood drained out of Daniel’s face, “Is everything alright?” she asked concerned.

“Just a sec, I have to check something,” he moved towards the device and searched out the offending piece of text to double check that the others had written it right. It took him a few minutes but he found it.

“Oh god…” Daniel muttered.

Fred and Vala were at his sides in an instant, “What is it?” they both asked in tandem.

“This part here…it I’m reading it right, it says…Beware the C’tan, the Star Gods, gods of the Materium-the Soul eaters.” Daniel finished ominously.

The two women were shocked by Daniel’s translation; _the Ancients were warning about a race of Soul eaters?!_

“You see! I told you! You aught to get rid of this thing right now!” exclaimed Vala in vindication.

“Wait a second, what’s it say afterwards?” asked Fred.

Daniel looked down at the artefact and read on, “Beware the Celestials, Avoid Galactus the demigod-consumer of worlds, Beware the Ancient Killers-the Yonji Sinhidrea, Avoid the Borg Collective, Beware Morgoth, Beware the Dark Lords of the Sith.” Daniel stopped suddenly, “It’s a list,” he stated in surprise.

“Yeah but a list of what?” Fred asked.

Vala snorted, “Of things to avoid if you weren’t paying attention to what he was saying,” she said snidely.

Fred glared at Vala, “I meant why’s it here? On this device in particular?”

Vala shrugged.

“I have no idea…” stated Daniel as he continued to study the artefact.

Silence descended on the group as each one mulled over all that Daniel had said-and the fact that these things mentioned were mentioned by the Ancients.

“Did somebody decide to hold a party and forget to tell me?” came a cocky voice from behind the trio.

They turned around to find Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Dr Caroline Lam standing by the doorway staring with interest at them.

“Well?” prompted Cameron when no on answered.

“Nothing much, the Ancients are just warning about Soul _Eaters_ and other evils in the universe-that’s all,” Vala quipped sarcastically.

She snickered, as Cameron’s eyes practically popped out of their sockets in surprise.

“They’re _what_?!” He screeched.

“I’ve managed to translate some of the writing on this device they found in the Avalon cave. It’s a list of species and people the Ancients are suggesting that we avoid or beware of,” Daniel quickly explained for Cameron.

Dr Lam frowned, “But why is this list written on this device?” she asked confused.

“Well that’s the sixty four million dollar question,” Daniel quipped.

Cameron strode to the table and looked down at the device, he turned to Daniel concerned, “Isn’t this like that thing that sent you to the Ori galaxy?” he asked pointedly.

Fred answered for Daniel, “Well we think that’s it’s something similar”-though we’re still working on it,” she confessed.

“Ah huh, okay,” Cameron said. He looked deeply at the green crystal that was at the pinnacle of the device. “How come the crystal is green?” he asked quizzically.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Fred admitted to him.

“Heh, okay,” Cameron said quietly.

“I have a question though,” Dr Lam cut in.

“Yes? About what?” asked Fred politely.

“Should it be glowing like that?” she asked pointedly.

“What?!” said Fred in surprise and alarm as she whorled around to look at the device. Dr Lam was right, the green crystal was giving off a soft glow that was barely noticeably. Fred ran to her computer and checked her read-outs, “Energy usage is up 10 percent-twenty…twenty five…”

“Doctor, shut it down,” commanded Cameron.

Fred starting tapping on keys on the device, after a few moments she shook her head, “I can’t!”

The crystal continued to glow the light becoming more intense with every second as everyone backed away from it trepidation and fear.

“Energy spike!” warned Fred.

The green crystal pulsed once brightly then everyone in the room collapsed bonelessly onto the floor.

The crystal stopped glowing and the device became quiescent once more as if nothing had happened at all.


	2. Awakenings

**Awakenings**

**The Infirmary a short while later**

“Doctor is there any change?” asked General Landry.

He was in the infirmary, officially he was checking on all the now unconscious members of his base, unofficially he was checking to make sure his daughter, Dr Lam was okay. The doctor filling in for the unconscious Dr Lam was a new arrival to the SGC, a Dr Jean Grey. She was a tall-distinguished looking redhead that was also a great geneticist; in addition to her other doctoring skills-people with multiple talents were always welcome in the SGC.

“I can’t find anything wrong with them,” she was saying, “The biometric readings match those of Vala and Dr Jackson when they were using the other Ancient device but Dr Lee assures me that the device is currently inactive.”

“What are you saying doc?” retorted Landry in confusion.

“They’re dreaming sir and we don’t know when they’re going to wake up…or even if they’re going to wake up,” Jean said unhappily.

Fear gripped General Landry as he thought of his sleeping daughter, concern for her well-being plagued him, _please, please wake up Caroline! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you!_ He thought in horror.

He swallowed, “Is there anything that you can do?” he asked eagerly.

Jean mournfully shook her head, “We can only wait and hope sir.”

Landry swallowed once and gazed or to were his daughter was lying on a bed hooked up to the monitors, sleeping peacefully, his gaze never left her as he spoke, “Fine keep me posted, I’ll be in my office.” He walked out of the infirmary despite all his misgivings.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

**The Infirmary, A few hours later**

It was a few hours later and still there had been no change in any of the affected members of the SGC. Teal’c had arrived an hour ago and was standing vigil over Daniel Jackson hoping that his friend would awaken soon.

All of them had were asleep silently, with nary a single twitch from any of them. And so the medical staff wasn’t paying as much attention to them as they should have been. On her bed, Fred twitched. If someone had been paying enough attention, they would have seen her jaw begin a process of clenching and unclenching rapidly. For her mind was racing now with images that were foreign to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Dust…_

_Cough…blood, coughing blood, so weak. It’s so hot in here, feverish, why can’t I breathe? What’s wrong with me? WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?_

_Aaah…pain. I don’t want pain, I’ve had enough already!_

_Pain-soul searing pain, no I’ve had enough, stop! STOP!_

Pain wracked Fred’s mind and her body began to twitch as a whole. Images flashed _,_ Wesley, Angel, Lorne and the rest. The images moved away getting further and further away from her mind’s eye. She tried to latch on to them. For an infinitesimal moment she was holding Wesley-no he was holding her!

Her fingers started to slip from his. She could feel darkness closing in on her.

_Wesley!_ her mind screamed, _Wesley! I don’t want to go! Wh-why can’t I stay?_

They lost contact and Fred slipped into the waiting abyss.

She did the only thing she was left with; she screamed.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Jean was just checking Dr Jackson’s vitals when she heard a gut wrenching scream from further down the line of beds. She spun around quickly to see the source of the scream and she wasn’t the only one.

There was Dr Burkle thrashing about in her bed screaming hysterically, Jean watched as the nearest nurse had rushed to Fred’s side and tried to restrain her.

Jean rushed to the bed, going to help the nurse but as she watched, Fred punched the nurse viciously in the jaw. The nurse dropped like a sac of potatoes, knocked out.

“I need a little help here!” shouted Jean, quickly getting over her surprised shock. “Dr Burkle, stop!” she shouted at Fred.

Fred turned towards Jean and locked eyes with her.

Jean stopped rushing towards Fred as she saw the look in the little woman’s eyes. They were crazed, filled with more than a gleam of what Jean had seen in only the most psychotic of mental patients. With this in mind she moved to the nearest medicine cabinet and began searching for the strongest sedative they stocked.

The two SFs posted in the infirmary rushed Fred, each grabbing for an arm as they attempted to restrain the slim psychotic woman…but Fred was too fast for them and she slipped away from them heading for the door as fast as she could.

She was nearly to the door when Teal’c came up behind her and grabbed her, lifting her bodily up. She didn’t hesitate and the others in the infirmary watched as she brought head back as fast and hard as she could straight into Teal’c’s nose.

_**CRACK!** _

You could hear his nose crack from the other side of the room but despite the pain and blood now steaming down from his nose, Teal’c held on to her and kept her in the air, feet kicking in the air and finding no purchase.

Fred continued to kick and scream as the SFs reached them and took a hold of her legs. The three of them now carried her back to her bed, still screaming frantically.

They managed to get her into the bed and restrained without any other mishaps.

Jean approached with the sedative, “Hold her arm still, I have to sedate her,” she ordered.

Teal’c and one of the SFs grabbed her right arm and held it steady for the doctor who approached rapidly and inserted the needle with little fuss.

Fred reacted as soon as the sedative hit her bloodstream, her furious struggling stopped, the breath went out of her and they heard her mutter in a low mournful voice, “Wesley, why can’t I stay…” she passed into unconsciousness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“Doctor, what happened? You said that Dr Burkle awoke?” questioned General Landry as he entered the infirmary.

They were still in the Infirmary and Jean was seeing to Teal’c broken nose, “I don’t know sir. She woke up screaming sir, completely hysterical, she knocked out a nurse, evaded two SFs and managed to break Teal’c’s nose when he grabbed her, before we managed to sedate her.” Jean explained simply.

“Dr Burkle did what?!” exclaimed General Landry in surprise.

“Dr Burkle brog my noth,” said Teal’c with respect in his voice that such a small person had managed to so injure him.

“She broke your nose?” repeated Landry in disbelief.

Teal’c raised an expressive eyebrow at the General and said, “Indeed.”

“Wow, I didn’t know she had it in her,” Landry muttered in respect of the petite scientist. “Where is she now?” he asked of Jean.

“We’ve placed her in isolation and are waiting to see what happens when she wakes up,” Jean answered immediately.

“What about the others?” Landry asked.

“They’re still unconscious, no change yet, though I’ve asked for more security just in case the wake up as hysterical as Dr Burkle.”

“Good, keep me posted,” and with that he left the infirmary, his gut coiled and burning with anticipation and fear, would Caroline wake up like this? Oh god he hoped not.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**The Infirmary, a couple of hours later**

Jean was watching the others like a hawk; she didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Dr Burkle. Teal’c was also standing there with her. She watched as Colonel Mitchell started to twitch.

“Careful, Colonel Mitchell may be awakening,” she warned her staff.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said as he walked over to stand by Cameron, ready for anything.

Colonel Mitchell groaned in his bed and said, “What the frell hit me this time?” he demanded irately.

Jean shared an apprehensive glance at the strange word Cameron used with Teal’c, before cautiously approaching the Colonel, “Colonel Mitchell are you alright?” she asked slowly.

Cameron’s eyes flew open and they quickly locked onto Jean, “ _Who the frell are you?_ ” he demanded, his tone hostile and angry, he tried to get up but the bed restraints held him down, “And why the hell are you holding me? I’m warning you, if you frelling Peacekeepers don’t let me go right now, I’ll give you another demonstration of my wormhole weapon!” he threatened them, his eyes clouded with anger and much to Jean’s discomfort, they held a gleam of insanity in them...

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at Cameron’s wormhole but didn’t say anything. Jean on the other hand said, “Peacekeepers? Are you feeling okay Colonel Mitchell? What’s the last thing you remember?” she questioned.

Cameron gave her a scrutinizing speculative look, “Look Red, are you feeling okay? Cause I ain’t no Colonel and I sure as hell ain’t this Mitch character, whoever he is. The name-as if you didn’t know is Commander John Crichton, now why don’t you run along and get whoever is behind today’s mind frell…cause if you don’t I’m going to get mad and trust me you don’t want to see my little wormhole show,” He again threatened angrily, before shooting her a confused look, “Didn’t Commandant Cleavage and Grasshopper, clue you Space Nazis in? Wormhole weapons are very bad for _everyone’s_ continued survival!”

_What the hell is he talking about?! Commandant Cleavage? Grasshopper?_ Thought Jean in utter confusion.

She shared a look with Teal’c who actually looked more than slightly bewildered at what the Colonel was saying-no Commander Crichton was saying.

“And what’s with big and intimidating here? Just so, you know, Tiny here doesn’t intimidate me at all! I’ve been kicked by bigger and scarier than him!” Crichton added snidely.

She turned back to Crichton/Mitchell and opened her mouth to speak but stopped, she didn’t know where to begin-what had that device done to make first Dr Burkle so violent and Colonel Mitchell think himself someone named John Crichton?

“Cat got your tongue Red?” John quipped sarcastically, “Could you at least tell me where you’re holding? Cause I sure as hell don’t remember how and where you nabbed me.”

Teal’c answered before she could, “WE did not abduct you, you are not Commander John Crichton, you are Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the United States Air force and leader of SG-1 here at the Stargate Command on Earth, you were knocked unconscious by an unknown device created by the Ancients,” he stated simply.

John snorted in dersion, “Tell me another one, this ain’t Earth. I closed the wormhole leading to Earth,” he looked around at the room he was in, “And the Ancients made a better facsimile of Earth than this last time I met ‘em.”

Teal’c froze in surprise; _he was claiming to have met the Ancients?_

Meanwhile, Jean was starting to wonder if that Ancient device was some type of delusion inducer because things were rapidly not making any sense.

“Commander, I assure you everything we say is the truth,” she assured him confidently.

For his part, John opened his mouth to retort but suddenly he just stopped. He became slack jawed and just lay there looking straight ahead, a few seconds passed before he finally uttered in stunned disbelief, “Uh wow…I have a headache.”

“Commander are you okay?” Jean asked concerned at this sudden remark.

John opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before replying slowly, “That’s debatable at the moment-and oh, it’s Colonel not Commander…I’m back.” Cameron remarked at the end.

“Colonel Mitchell?” said Jean cautiously.

Cameron shook himself, once before answering, “Yeah, I’m back, it’s me again,” he reassured her.

“Colonel Mitchell what happened?” asked Teal’c seriously.

“The damn device and activated by itself, that’s what happened!” complained Cameron irritably, “What about the others?”

“Daniel Jackson, Vala and Dr Lam are still unconscious, Dr Burkle has awakened,” Teal’c answered.

“Okay, another question…why am I restrained to the bed?” Cameron asked pointedly.

“When Dr Burkle awakened, she proved to be uncontrollably violent I was forced to sedate her right away,” Jean explained.

“Oh…why’d she become violent? _And_ _can you please remove these restraints?”_ Cameron asked pleadingly in the case of the second question.

Jean undid the restraints and Cameron sat up, rubbing feeling back into his arms, “Thanks,” he said.

“We don’t know what happened to her, and she’s currently still sedated,” Jean answered.

“Colonel Mitchell, what happened to you?” Teal’c asked.

Cameron shakily stood up and shook himself, “Trust me you’re not going to believe me.” He said, “And I think maybe you aught to call General Landry before I say anything.”

“Why would we not believe you?” asked Teal’c while raising an expressive eyebrow.

Cameron turned to look Teal’c right in the eye. This was when he noticed Teal’c’s bandaged nose, “Uh Teal’c… what happened to your nose?” Cameron asked curiously

“Dr Burkle broke it when she awoke,” he answered simply.

Cameron’s reaction was immediate, “ _She what?!_ ”


	3. Cameron's Tale and More Awakenings

**Cameron’s tale and More Awakenings**

**Infirmary, a short time later**

General Landry entered the infirmary and saw Dr Grey examining a wide-awake and apparently lucid Colonel Mitchell, Teal’c was standing beside them. The colonel caught sight of the General and stood up quickly at attention, “General, sir,” Cameron said.

“At ease. Glad to see you’re awake Colonel,” the general said relived, maybe now he could get some answers. He hoped that Mitchell could shed some light on what happened to them and his daughter.

“Thank you sir,” replied Cameron as he sat back down on the bed.

“Now do you mind telling me what happened?” Landry demanded gruffly.

“Don’t know sir, Dr Lam and myself entered Dr Burkle’s lab to find the others already examining the device. We talked, they told me that Jackson had managed to translate part of the writings and…”

Landry cut him off, “What did he find out?” he asked quickly.

Cameron winced, the General wasn’t going to believe him, “Uh well sir…uh, apparently the Ancients had written a warning.”

The General waited, but Cameron didn’t continue, “A warning of about what, colonel?” he asked impatiently.

Cameron looked pained before he spoke, “It was list of species to avoid…including a group of, uh, well…” he stuttered.

Now Landry was getting annoyed, “Spit it out Mitchell!”

“Soul eaters, sir,” Cameron said quickly, “A group of Soul eaters.”

All activity in the Infirmary stopped at Cameron’s admission. The general stood in front of him, the blood draining out of his face in utter shock. _Soul Eaters?_

Silence reigned in the Infirmary as all those present shuddered in abstract fear of something they hadn’t thought possible.

The general managed to find his voice to ask, “The _Ancients_ were warning about…” he couldn’t bring himself to say the unthinkable again.

Cameron nodded solemnly in affirmation of his unthinkable disturbing statement.

The General swallowed in unexpected fear. This job was always strange...but never before so terrifying. 

Many more minutes passed before anyone could return to the tasks before them.

Cameron cleared his throat and continued his report, “Then Dr Lam noticed that the device was glowing-it activated before Dr Burkle could do anything and pulsed with light once and then…” he trailed.

“Then what happened? And _please_ don’t tell me you encountered the things that you just mentioned,” the general hoped out loud.

Cameron shook his head, “I don’t know how to say this but…I lived another life.”

Landry frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I mean it was all like some type of dream-I lived another lifetime as another person while I was asleep,” Cameron turned to Teal’c and Jean, “You know that guy you talked to when I first awoke? It was his life that I experienced. The very insane life of Commander John Crichton.” Cameron shook his head as went through the retained memories of John Crichton that now cluttered his mind.

“Indeed,” stated Teal’c.

“The _insane_ life of John Crichton?” echoed Landry in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, sir, this guy-well he started out as just a regular guy who followed in his father’s footsteps to become an astronaut, but…after that his life pretty much went down hill. During his first mission to test this hypothesis he had, he accidentally got shot into a wormhole, launched half way across the galaxy and landed in the middle of a prison break. After that I-uhm, _he,_ bumbled his way across Peacekeeper territory, the Uncharted Territories and Tormented space. Along the way he found a soul mate, made some friends who became family and made a few hundred thousand enemies.” Cameron paused to allow all that to sink in with the others before continuing, “Did I mention that I-uh, he became the most feared man in the galaxy?”

Teal’c looked at Cameron doubtfully as Landry’s brow furrowed in contrition, “Is that _all_?” he asked dryly.

Cameron looked thoughtful, “Did I mention that the three freakiest things about this experience?”

“There was something stranger than all that?!” exclaimed Landry is disbelief.

“Yes sir! First, the other guy-Commander Crichton-he was me sir,” stated Cameron firmly.

“What do you mean Colonel?” Landry asked in confusion.

“I mean sir, he was me, when I looked in the mirror…my face always stared back at me. I think sir that I was seeing another version of who I could have been sir-like an alternate dimension version of me. Only this was without the using that naquada mirror thing that I read about in the mission reports of SG-1,” Cameron explained.

Landry’s face was unreadable but he gestured for Cameron to continue.

“Okay, second I, uh damn I mean he, ran into that dimension’s version of the Ancients. They were insectoid and for a reason that defies all logic, they actually gave-that’s gave sir, Crichton all of their wormhole technology. I mean they implanted their version of wormholes for dummies in my, his head!” Cameron exclaimed in complete disbelief and astoundment.

“They what?!” bellowed Landry in bafflement and surprise.

“I know I can’t believe they actually did that-anyway that’s not the disturbing part…”

“ _It isn’t?!_ ” Dr Grey finally said in amazement.

“…No siree, Crichton actually used their knowledge to create a wormhole weapon-a singularity generator, a weapon capable of destroying the universe. You see they were caught in the middle of an intergalactic total war between the Scarrens and Peacekeepers and he used this weapon to well…well he used it as a gun, he pointed it at their heads and said stop or I’ll destroy the universe!” Cameron finished

Teal’c looked extremely disturbed by Cameron’s latest revelation.

“But do you know what the absolute freakiest part was?” asked Cameron rhetorically.

They all shook their heads still overloaded by the sheer amount of information that Cameron had heaped upon them.

Cameron shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “Vala was with me through it all.”

Teal’c frowned, “Vala Mal Doran?”

Cameron nodded, “In the other dimension, she was Officer Aeryn Sun, formerly a Peacekeeper commando who was found irreversibly contaminated by her superior, Captain Crunch-uh I mean Captain Bialar Crais, she joined our merry band of escaped criminal and misfits, and…and she even turned out to be my soul mate. We even lived happily ever after-at least by their standards, and raised a big family.”

“Are you feeling okay Colonel? Cause I could have sworn you just said that Vala Mal Doran was your soul mate!” Landry turned to Jean, “Is he physically and mentally capable?” he asked firmly.

Dr Grey nodded, “I can’t find anything wrong with him, he’s the picture of health as for as I can tell.”

“Oh…” was all Landry could say.

“Indeed,” deadpanned Teal’c.

Landry turned back to Mitchell, “Colonel, I want you to write a detailed report about everything that happened and what you remember. Doctor keep me appraised when the rest awaken,” With that he left the Infirmary again, Jack was going to want to hear about all this. Before he left he cast one last glance at his sleeping daughter, wondering if Cameron’s belief was true then who was she in another dimension?

His thoughts strayed to Dr Burkle- what could have happened to her in another life to produce such a profound and violently hysterical a reaction?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Infirmary, an hour later**

Despite Cameron’s protests, Dr Grey kept him in the Infirmary for observation, just in case something else happened.

He and Teal’c sat by Daniel Jackson’s bed wondering when he would awaken and nervously hoping that the life he was experiencing wouldn’t turn out to be as traumatic as the one Dr Burkle’s other life had been.

Cameron’s distracted the big Jaffa by retelling some of the more amusing stories from Commander Crichton’s life.

Though _amusing_ was a point of view, as Cameron retold some the more interesting occurrences in Crichton’s life, Teal’c had other thoughts.

Most of the time, Teal’c was _horrified_.

Teal’c remembered the first time they had traveled though time, when then Major Carter had gone on about Time Paradoxes and The Grandfather paradox, she had unnerved him that such things were possible and yet if what Colonel Mitchell was saying was true then John Crichton had proved the theory!

Killing one's younger self was not something Teal’c ever wanted to contemplate…and yet Colonel Mitchell now had memories of doing just that! And accidentally to boot!

Cameron continued on telling stories, not seeing Teal’c's growing discomfort.

And then Cameron retold Crichton’s body swapping incident. After that, Teal’c silently praised whatever true god was listening that he had only swapped his body with Jack O’Neill for any period of time. He feverishly thanked whatever deities were listening that Samantha Carter had remained in her own body…there were just some things that men were never supposed to know.

He wistfully wished with all of his being that anything would happen to stop Cameron’s ramblings-that something would stop this torture.

Something did.

One bed over, Vala stirred.

“Uhhh…what in chilnack hit me?!” they heard Vala groan angrily from her bed.

Cameron’s recognized Vala’s remark for it was, a confirmation that Vala was awakening as Aeryn Sun. He waved the medical staff and Dr Gray away, indicating that he would handle this. He knew that if anybody but him handled this then it would get violent in no time at all and unlike Br Burkle, Aeryn was a professional soldier.

Vala- _Aeryn_ tried to raise her arm to grab her pulsating head, but couldn’t, she glanced down to discover that she was tied to the bed.

She looked around herself and caught sight of Cameron, “Crichton, what the frell is happening?” she demanded, “Where are we?” she added not recognizing her surroundings, “ _And why am I tied to this bed?!_ ”

“Relax Aeryn, they were just a precaution,” he moved towards her and quickly undid her restraints, much to Dr Grey’s alarm.

Aeryn sat up and massaged feeling back into her forehands as she gazed about her warily, looking at everything and everyone about her as a possible source of hostility.

Cameron stood by her side, “Well to answer your questions-you’re not going to believe me, we’re on Earth, and like I said it was just a precaution,” he replied simply.

Aeryn froze, “We’re on Earth?! But you destroyed the wormhole leading there!” she whispered in surprise.

“Yeah well it’s a very long and complicated story…uh,” he turned to the nearest nurse and said, “Could you get me a mirror and a thermometer,” he turned back to Aeryn who was looking at him quizzically.

“John,” she began slowly, “What is going on?”

“Well, the thing of it is-you’re not Aeryn Sun…you’re only borrowing the body you’re in now for a while-and I’m not John Crichton,” Cameron admitted.

Aeryn looked at him warily, “John have you received yet _another_ blow to your head?” she said in a long-suffering tone.

The nurse brought Cameron the items he had requested, “No…” he passed Aeryn the small mirror, “Look for yourself.”

Aeryn took the mirror from him and glanced at it once before looking back up at Cameron.

She froze, did a double take at the mirror before reaching up to grab the blonde lock of hair that was on her head, she examined it warily as if it was a snake, she looked up at John in annoyance, “What did you do to my hair!”

Cameron smiled instead of answering and he held up the ear thermometer, “You remember what this is right? And you know what it does?” he asked.

“Of course I remember you farbot Erpman, it measures body temperature,” Aeryn replied irritably.

Cameron put it in his own ear and took a reading, he showed it to Aeryn, “This is the human norm,” he reset it and then placed it in Aeryn’s ear much to her annoyance.

He took the reading and then showed it to her.

Aeryn inhaled in surprise, “That’s not possible John! I should in the first stages of the Living Death with such a high temperature!” she proclaimed in shocked disbelief.

“That’s ‘cause this body isn’t Sebacean, it’s human,” Cameron remarked.

Aeryn looked him in the eye, disbelief and shock apparent in them, “If I’m not me then who am I?”

“You’re Vala Mal Doran,” Cameron explained, “think of her as an adult human version of Chiana…but with your face.”

“Oh joy,” deadpanned Aeryn, her brow suddenly furrowed in confusion, “Wait a sec, if I’m not Aeryn then who ar…”

A blank expression suddenly blanketed Aeryn’s face.

Cameron frowned, “Aeryn? Aeryn?!”

“Relax Colonel this is normal-it happened to you as well,” remarked Dr Grey.

“Oh…ok,” Cameron muttered quietly as he continued to watch Aeryn for any reaction.

Aeryn blinked a couple of times before shaking her head as if trying to clear it of something.

“Okay now that was just plain weird…not to mention disturbing,” complained Aeryn.

“You okay Aeryn?” Cameron asked.

Aeryn looked at him and said, “It’s Vala- I’m back…” she trailed off as she looked at. She gave him a once over look, her eyes going up and down his body, “Hmmm…do you remember John’s life as well?”

Confused by the sudden topic change, Cameron answered in confusion, “Yeah…”

She flirtatiously batted her eyes at him, “Do you want to practice some of things that John and Aeryn perfected?” she said provocatively before winking saucily at him.

Cameron blinked in surprise before turning back to look at the waiting forms of Teal’c and Dr Grey, “She’s okay. Vala’s back to normal.”

**A few minutes later, the General’s office**

“I’ve notified Dr Burkle’s husband, Dr Pryce, unfortunately he’s having trouble finding a sitter for his kids so it’ll still be a while before he arrives on base,” Dr Grey reported.

Landry sighed, “Hopefully, when he arrives we’ll have this whole mess sorted out.”

“It’s doubtful sir, but here’s hoping. Anyway, both Colonel Mitchell and Vala have awakening and I currently can’t find anything out of the ordinary in them, so I’ve released them from the infirmary but they have orders to come to me if anything happens-and I mean anything!” the doctor said vehemently, “As for Dr Lam and Dr Jackson they’re both still unconscious but stable, I’m keeping a very close eye on them both now.” Jean finished her report.

Landry mulled over her report darkly, before asking, “Good, but why are they still under and the others awake?”

“Truthfully I don’t know but I do have a theory on that,” Dr Grey began tentatively.

“Go on doctor,” Landry encouraged.

Dr Grey nodded, and started talking, “Dr Burkle awoke first-hysterical and violent, then the Colonel, then Vala. Burkle’s reaction is something I would associate with a violent death, Mitchell has said that he lived to be one hundred and twenty years old in the other life, while Vala actually lived to be two hundred and seventy years old…”

“Two hundred and seventy?!” exclaimed Landry in shock.

“Yes sir, she wasn’t human in that other life, she was something called a Sebacean, apparently this species has an average life span of two fifty,” confirmed Dr Grey to the amazed General.

“Okay...continue,” prompted Landry.

“I think that the time spent unconscious is proportionally related to the life span of each person’s counterpart, so the fact that Jackson and Lam haven’t awakened yet should not worry us untowardly-” Dr Grey was cut off.

“Okay but do you have any idea when they’ll awaken?” Landry asked.

Dr Grey shook her head mournfully, “I’m sorry, I can’t predict anything about that.”

“Fine, keep me posted, you’re dismissed,” Landry dismissed her.

She nodded and left the general alone with his thoughts in the office.

He sat back in his chair, his mind trying to come to terms with all that was happening. _Experiencing other lives? Jack never mentioned anything like this!_ _Or Soul eaters!_ He thought in annoyance and fear. He shook himself and snorted before his mind thought of something else.

He wondered, if the doctor’s theory was correct, and Vala had already awakened after living a life of two hundred and sixty- _then just how old were Jackson and Caroline’s counterparts?_


	4. Daniel and Caroline

**Daniel and Caroline**

**Infirmary, several hours later**

Daniel Jackson twitched where he lay in his bed and Teal’c noticed immediately.

“Dr Grey, I do believe that Daniel Jackson is about to come round,” he announced to the doctor.

She sent one of her nurses to call the general and then hurried to Daniel’s bedside and stood there with Teal’c waiting for Daniel to fully awaken, she hoped his counterpart persona would be as accommodating as Colonel Mitchell’s.

Daniel awoke and his eyelids fluttered open showing unfocused eyes, as he said in a painfully hoarse whispered, “ _Rommie…_ ”

Teal’c and Dr Grey shared a concerned glance, his voice was so filled with sorrow they could practically feel it.

His eyes quickly focused on his current surroundings and confusion and discomfort became readily apparent on his face.

He looked up at Teal’c and Jean and demanded, “Where am I? What have you done to my sensors?!”

_His sensors?_ thought Jean in confusion, “You’re in the SGC, we don’t mean you any harm.”

“If you mean me no harm than why have you restrained me? And what have you done to my body?” he illustrated his point by pulled at the restraints.

“We were unsure whether you meant _us_ any harm and we have done nothing to your body,” explained Teal’c succinctly.

Daniel eyed them both sceptically, “I mean you no harm. And I know for a fact that you have done something to me-these flimsy restraints should not be able to hold me!”

“Who are you?” asked Jean.

“You have not told me where I am,” it was a statement not a question and they understood immediately what he was asking for-they answer his question and he would answer theirs.

“You’re on Earth,” Jean said simply.

Daniel’s eyes shifted rapidly to look at their forearms and then back at them in disbelief, “ _Impossible_ -you are not Nietzscheans and Earth is Nietzschean Slave world!”

Teal’c and Jean were shocked- _Earth a Slave world? To these Nietzscheans? What was this species?_

“Who are you?” Teal’c asked first getting over the surprise first.

Daniel eyed them even more confused now, “I am Commonwealth Avatar model GRA 103 XMC-20-956, avatar of the High Guard DXS-attack cruiser _Balance of Judgement_ , my name is Gabriel.”

Teal’c and Jean were even more confused now…they’d been so busy with Daniel that they hadn’t noticed when Dr Lam started to wake up, in fact the first sigh they had was when she completely woke up screaming, “ _Harper_!”

They whorled around to see Dr Lam struggling in her restraints but before they could do anything, they heard Gabriel say in disbelief, “Rommie?”

Dr Lam was one bed down from Gabriel; she froze her face now filled with confusion, disbelief and more than a little bit of hope. Her eyes quickly found the source of the voice. Her eyes locked onto Gabriel and they grew round with fear and trepidation, mixed with hope.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rommie looked on in disbelief, she couldn’t understand how she had come to be here, one moment she was snapping the neck of a Maggog...but he'd shot her, and then she remembered exploding as she looked at Harper in shock and disbelief, suddenly realising that for all her power she had failed the person who had cared for her most.

And now she lying in a bed, held down by primitive restraints that shouldn’t have been able to hold her, her eyes locked on with Gabriel’s…and she knew it was Gabriel not the Balance of Judgement or Remiel, she could see the kindness in his eyes.

Neither the Balance nor Remiel had ever had that look in their eyes-the insanity had always shone through, no matter who was talking.

“Gabriel?” she muttered in trepidation.

“Rommie…” Gabriel was flabbergasted.

“Gabriel…” Rommie was equally at a loss for words.

The red head in a lab coat cut in at that moment, “Uh…you two know each other?” she asked incredulous.

Rommie looked at the red head and said, “You could say that-I did shoot him.”

The read head blinked in surprise.

“Technically you killed me,” Gabriel added thoughtfully, “At least I think you did-I don’t know how we ended up here”.

The red head looked even more perplexed and disturbed now.

“I don’t suppose you can release these restraints now?” Gabriel asked again.

“After what she has just said I do not believe that would be wise,” stated the man standing next to the red head.

Rommie turned her attention to the man and her eyes widened in surprise, “ _Hector_? Or are you _Achilles_?” she asked in surprise.

The red head looked between Rommie and the man and said, “You know Teal’c as well?”

Rommie shook her head, “If his names Teal’c than I don’t know him.”

The red head asked Rommie, “Just who are you?”

Rommie looked at her cautiously but then Gabriel nodded at her and gestured towards them that it was okay, “I am Commonwealth Avatar model GRA-112 XMC-10-284, High Guard Avatar of the Glorious Heritage-class heavy cruiser Andromeda Ascendant…but you can call me Rommie.”

“What is a High Guard Avatar?” asked the man named Teal’c, who bore such a close resemblance to two deactivated High Guard Avatars.

“How about you release these restraints and then I’ll answer your question?” Rommie asked coyly.

The red head exchanged a look with Teal’c, who only raised an eyebrow in response, “I guess that would be okay,” the red head replied. She first released Gabriel then Rommie.

Rommie sat up shakily in moved her legs off the bed so they hung slightly above the floor. She looked up at her captors, “We’re android bodies for our shipselves' AI cores.”

Teal’c and the red head froze, “ _You’re what?_ AIs? As in artificial Intelligences? _You’re machines?_ ” the red head exclaimed in utter astonishment.

Rommie threw her a look of annoyance, “We’re sentient AIs and full citizens of the Systems Commonwealth,” she retorted in a sour tone.

Gabriel moved off of his bed and moved unsteadily to Rommie, he stood there in front of her, they’re eyes locked and he said, “Easy Rommie, I don’t think that she meant anything but it.”

Rommie gave him a once over and remarked, “Maybe you aught to sit down before you fall, you look like you could fall at any moment.”

He shrugged and sat down beside her on the bed.

Rommie forgot about their captors as Gabriel sat down beside her. She swallowed nervously before slowly reaching out to caress the side of his face. She felt warm skin underneath her fingers and a variety of emotions worked their way across her face.

Gabriel frowned, “Rommie, are you okay?”

“I don’t know…but I just had to make sure that you were really here with me…” she trailed off for a second before finding the courage to continue, “Gabriel, I’m sor-”

He cut her off, “It’s okay Rommie, you did what you had to do…you did the right thing, and before you ask there’s _nothing_ to forgive,” he said kindly with a sad smile on his face.

She swallowed again feeling a myriad of emotions swelling up inside of her, many of them she hadn’t felt for years, tears welled up in her eyes and inside a part of her anguished soul was healed. She reached up again to softly stroke the side of his face and this time he reached out and took her other hand and held it close.

“Uh excuse me?” the red head tried to cut in, in a very alarmed tone.

They ignored her and Gabriel bent his head towards Rommie. Their lips met. They kissed.

Rommie felt like crying, at being united with her lost love in a reunion that was never supposed to have been possible.

She felt him let go of her hand and put his arms around her and draw her near, she in responded in kind and they held each other in a passionate embrace. Each hoping that they never had to let go of each other ever again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxox

Teal’c and Jean watched in muted shock as Dr Lam and Daniel Jackson kissed passionately. This continued for several minutes before Lam and Jackson suddenly froze, then jerked away from each other, letting go of each other and looked at each other in shock. Both of them looked more than mildly disturbed.

“I believe the affects of the device has worn off now,” Teal’c stated evenly.

Daniel and Caroline turned to look at him.

“ _Ya think?_ ” Daniel retorted sarcastically.

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Caroline quipped dryly.

Teal’c chose to remain silent.

Daniel shook his head, “Well that was more than mildly disturbing…” he said in a disturbed tone.

“Trust me what I experienced was more disturbing-you never had to go up against the Maggog worldship and the Spirit of the Abyss,” retorted Dr Lam in an equally disturbed voice.

Daniel’s head spun around to face Caroline, “ _Maggog worldship?!_ ” he exclaimed, his face draining of blood.

“Oh yeah, several trillion _hungry_ Maggog were heading towards the Known Worlds-but we stopped them,” Caroline explained simply.

Daniel shuddered, “Okay I could have lived without knowing that.”


	5. Debriefings and Further Study

**Debriefing and Further Study**

**Conference Room a short time later**

They were all gathered in the conference room, all those that had been affected, excepting the still incoherent Dr Burkle, by the Ancient’s strange device as well as General Landry, Teal’c, Dr Lee and Dr Jean Grey.

The general stood in front of his chair and looked down at them, now that he was assured that Caroline was okay he now had many important questions that needed to be answered, “I’m glad that all of you are okay but would somebody mind telling me what the hell happened in the lab?!” he demanded irately of them.

The others at the table looked uneasily at each other; none of them knew how they were going to explain what happened.

The general glared at each one in turn and demanded irately, “Well? Is someone going to explain?”

“Well I for one never touched it-the damn thing just activated by itself!” retorted Vala snidely.

The general shot her a look, “Well that’s one answer…does anyone have anything else to add? Dr Jackson?” he asked pointedly.

Daniel flexed his jaw, before answering, “I don’t know sir, like Vala said none of us tried to activate the device in any way, I was translating the writings on it and suddenly it…flashed and the next thing I know I’m in someone else’s life.” Daniel told the General.

The general’s brow furrowed in confusion, “You mean nothing happened nobody accidentally activated it?” he cast a meaningful look in Vala’s direction.

“Hey! I just told you I didn’t even get near the damn thing…as if I would want to! Having my consciousness transferred into another body in another galaxy once was enough for me!” she huffed irately.

“Okay…anyway, that still leaves us with no idea what activated it,” Daniel finished.

“Did Dr Burkle do anything?” the general asked pointedly.

“No sir, she was just as alarmed as us when it started to activate,” answered Cameron.

“So we have no idea what happened,” the general stated unhappily, he turned to Daniel again, “What about the translations? Did you at least manage to finish some of it?”

Daniel winced, he knew that the General was not going to like what he had to say, “Some it-yes. But…”

“But what?” demanded Landry immediately.

“It’s just that the Ancients listed on the device species and creatures that we should avoid,” Daniel explained.

“And what’s so bad about that?” retorted Landry, “It could save a lot of trouble if we know who to avoid.”

Daniel nodded his head enthusiastically, “Oh I’m with you on _that_ , it’s just that the things they listed were, well…there’s just no good way to say this but most of those on the list were pretty outrageous…I mean the first group they mentioned were called the C’tan. The Ancients called them Soul Eaters and Star _Gods_. Then there was Galactus the demi-god and-this is in their words-consumer of worlds.”

Landry slowly sank into his chair and stared at Daniel in utter disbelief, “Are you kidding me?”

Daniel mournfully shook his head.

Landry blinked and muttered to himself, “Well Jack did say that this job was going to be colourful…” The general shook himself. “Okay that aside was there anything there that could tell us what happened to Dr Burkle?”

Daniel answered quickly, “I don’t know sir, I’d have to finish translating the rest of the text before I could say anything. Though if I had to guess I’d have to say that something happened to her in her other life, something so traumatic she couldn’t process it all, though…” Daniel trailed off.

Landry frowned, “Though what, Dr Jackson?”

“Let’s just say that my other life was pretty darn traumatic-to the point where I’ll probably be having nightmares of it for the rest of my life...on top of the nightmares I already have....” Daniel explained mournfully.

“Let’s not-give me details,” Landry ordered grimacing.

Daniel grimaced but he didn’t answer the general, instead Dr Lam answered, “I’ll explain, we were in the same dimension and we knew each other.” She said quietly, “In the other dimension, there was this democratic government know as the System’s Commonwealth. It spanned six _galaxies_ , including the Milky Way encompassing millions of worlds and an uncountable number of species including humanity, anyway, it lasted for tens of thousands of years before one of the most trusted races that made it up rose up in rebellion. They were called the Nietzscheans, and they were a supposedly superior race of humans-and genetically they were. The rebellion was the bloodiest conflict in their history in the end there were NO winners. Both the Commonwealth and the Nietzschean Empire were shattered completely. And the galaxies plunged into an intergalactic dark age.” She held up her hand to forestall the general’s questions, “I know you’re wondering what this has to do with Daniel. Daniel’s counterpart was the High Guard AI of the DXS attack cruiser the Balance of Judgement. He was the most powerful warship in the Commonwealth’s arsenal-I mean he could have stood toe-to-toe with Anubis’s mothership and the battle could have gone in either direction. And yet despite all this, there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the Commonwealth’s fall…he failed completely...” she paused dramatically, “…and it drove him insane.”

“A computer can go insane?” Cameron remarked in disbelief.

“We weren’t just computers Colonel, we were sentient beings in our own rights-though our instances of insanity were at a much lower rate than in humans.” Dr Lam retorted angrily.

Cameron sat back and raised his arms in defense, palms up, “Okay, okay, I stand corrected.”

Vala cleared her throat, “Uh, you said he went insane…then what?”

Daniel remained silent, his eyes clouded with pain, Dr Lam answered her in quiet emotionless voice, “He spent the next three centuries after the fall of the Commonwealth to the time he met me annihilating all civilizations that came in contact with him.”

Silence echoed in the room as Dr Lam revealed these horrific facts that would plague Daniel for the rest of his days. After a few moments of silence, General Landry found his voice.

“Okay then…uh, what happened when he ran into your counterpart?” he asked.

Dr Lam shrugged, “I destroyed him, or at least that’s what I thought I had done, turns out he hid a copy of himself in my mind. A few years later, he took control of a newly created ship from one of the Restored Commonwealth’s shipyards, but again I managed to stop him.”

“Oh is that all…” quipped Cameron.

Teal’c looked at them thoughtfully, “If he was your enemy, than why were you kissing him in the infirmary?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Daniel and Dr Lam blushed at Teal’c’s comment, while Landry turned on the pair and shouted, “You were doing what?!” He turned and focused his most strident glare at Daniel, “Why the hell were you kissing my daughter?!”

Lam glared at her father as Daniel squirmed in his chair under the General’s scrutiny, before answering crossly, “First-that wasn’t us that was our counterparts that were kissing, and second-it’s none of your business who I go around kissing anymore!”

Landry sat back into his chair and locked hurt eyes with Lam before saying, “Fine...but Teal’c does raise an important question.”

Lam continued to glare at him as she explained, “The AIs of a Commonwealth ship have two parts-the shipboard AI core and the ship’s Avatar. The ship’s Avatar is an android body controlled by the AI that this both a part of the ship and a separate entity.” She jabbed her thumb at Daniel, “The Balance of Judgement’s Avatar was called Gabriel and he was the only sane part of that AI. I was the Andromeda Ascendant, a glorious heritage class heavy cruiser and my avatar was called Rommie-it’s short for Andromeda. When we met, I didn’t know about the Balance of Judgement, Gabriel and I, we…” she faltered for a moment and looked at Daniel with sad eyes, “…we fell in love.” She shook her head trying to come to terms with the memories of that painful time, “We were together for a very short time, but I had never felt that way about anyone at all. When we finally met the Balance, we fought, eventually we were successful in destroying the balance and Gabriel was leaving. But…but I discovered that Gabriel was carrying a copy of the Balance’s persona.” She stopped as the memories of that day threatened to overwhelm her, emotions Dr Lam had never felt in her life now threatened to break her composure.

“But what Caroline?” asked Landry softly.

“I couldn’t let him leave…I shot him. I killed him,” she finished despondently. She looked up at Daniel and gazed longingly at him seeing only Gabriel’s face there and not Daniel’s. She saw the look on Gabriel’s face as she pulled the trigger. “I loved him…and I killed him.” She repeated.

Silence descended in the conference room as the other occupants tried to come to terms with what Dr Lam had said.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Cameron said, finding his voice first, “If it helps I know what that feels like-I killed Aeryn once,” he said in matter of fact voice.

Cameron started to squirm in his chair as heads twisted quickly in his direction, and Daniel said as if he didn’t believe his own ears, “You did what?”

“He killed me,” clarified Vala, “John Crichton killed Aeryn Sun…well actually Harvey killed Aeryn-but he was using John’s body at the time.”

Daniel shook his head and turned to Cameron, “I thought you said you lived happily ever after with her?”

“We did, Zhaan brought her back to life,” Cameron answered simply.

“Oh…okay,” Daniel said dumbly, “And Zhaan was?”

“An eight hundred year old Delvian priestess-”

Vala cut in, “She was a big blue humanoid plant with strange mystical powers.”

Daniel started to scratch his furrowed forehead, “She was what?!”

“You know animal life and plant life? She was related to shrubs and trees,” Cameron quipped humorously.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow in response to that.

“Okay…all that aside, I expect to see detailed reports on all this-even you Vala,” ordered Landry knowing that these reports were going to be very interesting…in a very surreal manner, to say the least. “People this still doesn’t explain what the hell happened to Dr Burkle! Dr Grey, how long until she awakens?”

“Soon General, I had to dose her with a very heavy sedative but she should be waking up very soon, I’ll notify you the minute that I know anything,” Jean assured the general.

“Good, what about you Dr Lee?” Landry asked, “Did you discover anything more about the device?”

“Well its fascinating sir, it’s almost entirely the same as the other one that Colonel Mitchell and Teal’c destroyed, except for a few minor variations and also including the apparent shape and colouring,” Dr Lee replied smartly.

“So you know how it works now?” asked Landry speculatively.

Dr Lee nodded his head then shook it unhappily, “Uh…no sir, I still don’t know how it did all this or even what caused it activate.”

The general frowned, “Well keep at it. Does anybody have anything else to add?”

They all shook their heads.

“Fine, you all have your orders, dismissed.” The general said as he left his seat.

xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Dr Burkle’s lab, a short time later**

Dr Lee was standing over Dr Burkle’s computer going over some of the readings that the computer had recorded during the incident. Dr Grey walked into the office and stood in the door waiting for him to acknowledge her.

She stood there for a few moments before realising that he wasn’t going to react. She cleared her throat and Dr Lee jumped.

“Sorry,” said Jean.

“Uh, it’s no problem, come in. Was there something you wanted?” he then asked.

“I just wanted to see the device that’s been causing us so much grief,” she admitted as walked in eyeing the strange device.

“Yeah, well there it is,” said Dr Lee ruefully, “Not much to look at, is it?”

“Maybe, though I like that green stone,” she mused, “I’ve always been partial to coloured rocks, especially emeralds.”

“Yeah, well this is just some type of crystal, it’s not an emerald,” Dr Lee corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at him, “I know that.”

“Oh…okay,” he said sheepishly, “Well I have to run this down to my lab, so I’ll be back in a few minutes…don’t touch anything!” he warned as he left.

Jean looked at his fading back and shrugged, she turned her attention back to the device. She found herself staring at the green crystal at the pinnacle of the device.

Her revere was broken when she heard General Landry’s voice from behind her, “Doctor Grey.”

She turned around to find him standing in the lab’s doorway, “General.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I just wanted to see the things that’s behind all that’s happened, sir,” Jean answered.

The general smiled ruefully, “Well you’re not the only one,” he admitted.

Jean smiled back at him, “Great minds sir.”

He chuckled, “Great minds indeed, doctor.” He walked into the lab and then looked about in confusion, “Where’s Dr Lee? Shouldn’t he be here?”

“He was called away momentarily, he said that he’d be right back,” Jean replied.

“Ah, okay,” walked towards the device and stopped a few steps away and gazed at it for a few moments before asking Jean, “Why’s this crystal green? The other one was blue, right?”

Jean shrugged, “I have no idea, Dr Lee didn’t say and yeah I think so,” she answered amicably.

“Hmm…” the general began slowly, he frowned, “Is it just me or is there a light in the middle of the crystal?”

“What?” asked Jean as she turned to look at the crystal.

The general was right there was a slight light at the center of it and as she watched, the light started to get brighter.

“Uh oh…” they said simultaneously as they realised what this meant.

They turned to share a very alarmed glance, “Run!” the general ordered.

They turned to run but it was too late, the crystal pulsed and they dropped bonelessly to the floor.


	6. What went wrong this time?

**What went wrong this time?**

**The Infirmary, a short time later**

“What the hell happened?!” demanded Colonel Mitchell of Dr Lee as he entered the infirmary.

Dr Lee turned to him and raised his hands up in defense, “I don’t know I just left the lab for a few moments and when I got back they were on the floor!” he said defensively. “I didn’t do anything!”

Cameron’s face darkened, “That who did?” he demanded irately.

“Nobody did anything, the computer recorded the same activity as with the first time…and I’m still analysing what happened then!” retorted Dr Lee.

Cameron muttered angrily under his breath before looking for Dr Lam. He found her standing over General Landry who was lying unconscious on a bed.

“How is he doctor?” Cameron asked immediately.

Dr Lam turned to face him, “He’s in the same condition we were in. They’re nothing we can do but keep him under observation till he wakes,” she explained to him.

“Okay…I’m guessing he’s not going to very happy about this when he wakes up?” Cameron quipped in a sarcastic tone.

Dr Lam cocked her head to the side and gave him withering look.

Cameron winced, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. What about Dr Grey?”

It was Dr Lam’s turn to frown, “She’s…I don’t know what’s happening to her! She’s running a fever and yet all her other vitals are normal-and not just that her entire body’s giving off some type of yellowish glow…and before you ask no, she doesn’t appear to be Ascending. We’ve moved her into isolation, cause I have no idea what the hell is going on with her.” Lam finished, confusion and worry colouring her words.

Cameron swallowed and eyed Dr Lam. “This is bad,” he finally said.

She stared at him dumbly and said heatedly, “You think?”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dr Wesley Wyndam Price turned off the motor of his car and jumped out as fast as he could, which considering who he was, wasn’t very fast. If someone had asked anyone in the SGC what Dr Price was like, they would have told he was the stereotypical fuddy duddy Englishman. He was someone who spent most of his the time living in his own little world. They would have gone on to say that, if you thought that Dr Felgar was bad then Dr Price was worse! He was the only person on base that had accidentally shot himself in the leg during his offworld travel certification. Needless to say, he hadn’t passed in all the years he served the SGC. Both General Hammond and O’Neill had vetoed all his petitions to be allowed offworld- _for any reason_.

He was in the SGC parking lot, he was only now arriving, for some reason getting a babysitter tonight was nearly impossible, and only after several hours had he managed to arrange everything. And so finally he was here at he SGC, worry for his beloved Fred threatening to overwhelm his composure. He loved her with all his heart and he didn’t know what he would do if he lost her…never mind how this would effect the kids. Dr Grey had been vague about what exactly had happened, and this had only made him more anxious.

“ _Please be alright Fred…_ ,” he muttered under his breath as he passed the SGC Sentries, showing them his ID at the same time.

He hurried through the SGC not even stopping to acknowledge others that he knew when passing them in the hallway. Finally, he reached the infirmary.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath to steel himself. He entered and looked around for any sign of Dr Grey. He didn’t find any nor did he see Fred anywhere in the room, but as he looked, Dr Lam came up to him.

“Dr Price, it’s good to see you,” she said lightly.

“What happened to Fred? Where is she? How is she?” he asked immediately, cutting to the chase.

Lam held up a hand to forestall any more questions, “Listen why don’t we talk about this in my office?” she asked.

He nodded and she turned and led the way. Once he was inside, she closed the door cutting off the noises coming from the Infirmary.

“Please sit down,” Lam requested.

He sat down in a chair opposite the doctor and then leaned forward on the desk between them as she took the chair opposite him.

“Well?” he said empathically.

Lam paused wondering how she was going to explain all that had happened. She looked at the worried, expectant look on Wesley’s face, she opened her mouth to explain, “Look Wesley, the Ancient device that she was studying activated suddenly and Fred and several others in the room at the time were then found unconscious on the floor of her lab..”

“Dear lord! What who else was affected?” Wesley asked in surprise.

“Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson, Vala and…myself…” she answered seriously.

“You were affected? But you’re okay now? Are the others?” Wesley said in shock, concern and fear written all over his face.

“If you’ll give me a second I’ll explain it all,” Dr Lam retorted.

Wesley remained silent and waited for her to continue.

Dr Lam continued, “Okay, it turns out that the device allows you to experience the lives of someone else from another dimension-I know this sounds weird…and trust me it is. When I woke up I thought I was someone else-we all did-and now I have all the memories and experiences of a centuries old sentient AI of a very powerful warship called Andromeda,” she smiled ruefully, “If you call me that I’ll even probably answer you.” She paused to see his reaction.

Wesley was staring at her in disbelief, “But you’re all alright? Including Fred? I mean you’re sitting here, doing your job. The general wouldn’t have cleared you for duty if you weren’t alright.”

Dr Lam grimaced and braced herself, “We’re okay but…Fred isn’t.”

“ _What?_ ” shouted Wesley as he sat forward, icy fear clenching his spine.

“When we awoke we all thought that we were our counterparts, but when Fred awoke she was hysterical. It took two airmen and Teal’c to restrain her-and even then she still managed to knock out a nurse and break Teal’c’s nose before Dr Grey could sedate her.”

Wesley felt dizzy now, “My Fred did _what_?” he said in disbelief not trusting his ears now.

“She broke Teal’c nose with a head butt, I didn’t see the event and it’s the talk of the entire base…personally I never knew she had it in her to do something like that,” Lam said in muted awe.

Wesley sat back in his chair unable to believe what he was hearing, _his Fred was never this violent! She wouldn’t hurt a fly, and yet…_

He shook his head to clear it, “How is she now doctor?” he said in an unsteady voice.

“She awoke a short time ago but she refuses to speak to anybody. We’ve moved her to one of the isolation labs and we’re keeping her under observation for the time being, until we can find out what’s wrong with her. Why she had such an adverse reaction when the rest of us are okay,” Dr Lam explained sympathetically.

“Can I see her?” Wesley asked earnestly.

“Definitely, we’re hoping that she will talk to you. Dr Grey did say that when she awoke she mentioned your name and it was her belief that you were also present in Fred’s other life. So we’re hoping that she’ll probably react well to your presence,” finished Dr Lam hopefully.

Wesley stood up immediately, “What are we waiting for? Take me to her.”

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Isolation lab one**

Dr Lam led Wesley into the isolation room, in the center of the room was a single bed, next to the bed were various monitors that were making beeping noises as a nurse adjusted the settings on one of the devices…but there was no sign of Fred anywhere.

Dr Lam rapidly approached the nurse and asked her crossly, “Where’s Dr Burkle?”

The nurse looked calmly back at her and then pointed down. Dr Lam’s brow furrowed in confusion and the nurse repeated her gesture more emphatically, this time at the bed and then down.

A light lit up in Dr Lam’s head and she slowly eased herself down onto the floor to look under the bed. And much to her amazement, she found Dr Burkle sitting under the bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, hugging them to her chest and her head down, eyes closed. She was also muttering softly to herself.

Dr Lam turned back to the nurse, “How long has she been like this?”

“Ever since you left her, doctor,” the nurse replied simply.

“Has she said anything coherent, yet?” Dr Lam asked.

The nurse shook her head, “Not really ma’am, just a few words here and there and a few names.”

“What names?” asked Dr Lam.

“She’s said, Wesley, Angel and Spike, ma’am,” The nurse replied quickly, “All at different times and I haven’t been able to make out what she would say afterwards.”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Dr Lam said before she looked up at Wesley and beckoning him next to her.

Wesley approached hesitantly, afraid of what he would see, he slowly sank to his haunches next to Dr Lam. He was shocked to see Fred just sitting there muttering to herself so softly no one could hear her but herself.

“Fred?” he said slowly and softly, “Fred, honey?”

Slowly, Fred’s head came up and turned to face Wesley. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears, her cheeks bore the marks of silent tears, “Wesley?” the sorrowful tone of her voice broke his heart.

Wesley slowly reached a hand out to her, “Fred, I’m here, everything’s going to be okay,” he reassured her.

Very slowly, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her out from under the bed. They stood up face to face, she looked up into his eyes, her face scrunched up into a heartbreaking frown.

“Wesley, why can’t a stay? I want to stay…” she moaned to him in a piteously anguished voice.

Wesley couldn’t stand this, _what was wrong with her?_ He put his hands on her shoulders, “It’s okay Fred, you don’t have to go anywhere, you can stay,” he said trying to reassure her.

Fred cocked her head at him, “I can?” she said mournfully.

“Of course Fred, you have to stay here with me, I can’t lose you,” he said as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

Fred swallowed, “But she was coming! She was inside of me! She was eating me! I could feel her inside of me, slowly eating me, piece by piece!” she moaned tearfully.

Fred’s words hit Wesley like a staff blast, and the blood drained out of his face as he tried to imagine what could do something like that.

His grip on her shoulders tightened, “Who’s coming? Who is she?” Wesley asked in anxiety.

Fred swallowed, fear shining in her eyes, “The God-King…Illyria.”

Wesley’s eyes widened in shock and he shared a disturbed look with Dr Lam before turning back to Fred, “She’s not going to get you, whoever she is, I promise you that honey. I won’t allow anything to harm you.”

Fred raised large wide scared fearful eyes at Wesley, “You promise?” she asked hesitantly as if she couldn’t believe him.

Wesley met her eyes with determination, “I promise Fred, I will never let anyone hurt you!” He pulled her into a fierce embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly. In response, Fred buried her face in his chest and started to sob quietly.


	7. Landry's Tale and Discovery

**Landry’s tale and Discovery**

**The Infirmary, a few hours later**

Dr Lam was sitting in her office trying to finish writing her report but despite her attempts to forget, she just couldn’t get her mind off of her father’s condition. As much as she hated to admit it, she was very concerned for his well-being. She tried to show him just how much she hated him for not being there when she was a youngster, but...now to see him lying there unmoving…she was unnerved.

_What if he awakens in the same condition as Dr Burkle? What if whatever’s happening to Dr Grey happens to him?_ Dr Lam thought, afraid of those outcomes. She couldn’t kid herself, despite everything; she loved him dearly and didn’t want to lose him.

She got up from behind her desk and went out into the main infirmary; she waked down the line of beds, mostly empty except for Siler who had somehow managed to electrocute himself… _again_. She came to her father’s bed, pulled up a stool next to the head of the bed, and gazed at his expressionless face.

She didn’t know how long she just sat there watching his slumbering form but when he suddenly twitched, she jumped in surprise.

He twitched again and she realised that this was the moment of truth, she quickly gestured to the SFs at the door to be wary and ready for anything; with all her soul she hoped that he would be sane when he woke up.

Landry groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He tried to raise a hand and looked down in surprised to see his arms and legs bound by restraints. His face blanched and he looked around himself in a panic taking in his surroundings and the armed SFs at the door.

Dr Lam took the initiative and stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, everything’s okay. Nobody’s going to hurt you, you’re safe here,” she reassured him in a kindly voice.

He looked up at her with wide panicked eyes, “Uh, where am I? Why am I bound like this?” he asked panic apparent in his voice.

“It was for your own safety,” she lied, “What’s the last thing you remember?” she then asked.

“I was at him with my wife, we went to bed…why aren’t I in my own bed? Where am I?” he asked feverantly, his fear rising with every moment as Dr Lam stood over him watching his every reaction.

“It’s okay, you were I an accident and were brought her but you’re okay now. There’s nothing physically wrong with you. Can you tell me your name?”

Landry swallowed nervously, “My name is Frank Baker.”

Dr Lam nodded, “Mr Baker, can you tell me something about you?”

“I'm married, I have two kids, I play the piano with my brother Jack, uh…we’re a Jazz lounge act,” the man said flustered, “Is there anything else you want to know?”

Dr Lam raised an eyebrow in surprise, _this_ , she so did not see coming. _Her father…a jazz piano player?_ She shook herself and turned her attention back to Frank Baker, “No, no that’s more than enough.” She turned and signalled the SFs to relax and then undid Frank’s restraints.

He sat up and began massaging feeling back into his limbs, “Thank you. What kind of accident was I in?” he then asked.

“Unfortunately, that’s classified,” Dr Lam replied.

The man’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets, “Classified?” he repeated unbelievingly.

“Yes classified-but don’t worry you’ve done nothing wrong and we should be able to release you very soon,” _when you regain your memories…_ Dr Lam added silently.

Frank swallowed again in trepidation, he’d never been involved in anything classified, “Uh…can you at least tell me where I am?” he asked hesitantly while thinking, please don’t let this be me giving them a reason to make me ‘ _disappear_ ’.

“Sure, you’re in the Cheyenne mountain military complex, under NORAD, in Colorado Springs,” Dr Lam answered.

Frank’s jaw dropped, “Colorado? But…but I went to sleep in Seattle!” he proclaimed loudly almost in a panic, “How’d I get here? Oh god…my wife is going to kill me!”

Dr Lam swallowed slowly fighting the urge to laugh over this, “Uh, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, I’m sure that when we explain the situation to her, she’ll be very understanding,” she said sweetly, _yeah any time now you should have bigger things to worry about than your wife._

The frowned, “I doubt there’ll be any explanation big enough to stop from…” he trailed off as a far off look came to his eye.

“Mr Baker?” Dr Lam asked cautiously, “Frank?”

Landry blinked a couple of times before saying in awe, “Now that was a trip…”

Dr Lam smiled, “Nice to have you back with us General.”

Landry shook himself before smiling back, “It’s nice to be back.”

“How do you feel?” Dr Lam then asked.

“I feel…weird. It’s like I’m just awakening from a deep sleep,” he replied in a distracted tone.

“Yeah, I felt that way as well, though you were lucky, I was afraid that you’d wake up like Dr Burkle,” Dr Lam admitted.

Landry turned to face Dr Lam in surprise. He saw real concern written there and he thought optimistically, _she really was worried…maybe there’s hope for our relationship yet._

“Thanks for the concern Caroline,” he said meaningfully, “And now that you’ve brought her up, how is Dr Burkle?” he asked turning serious.

“The good news is that she’s awake, not hysterical-though still a stone’s throw away from being nearly catatonic, and Dr Pryce finally arrived. With his help we’ve finally managed to get something out of her,” Dr Lam finished eagerly.

Landry nodded, “Good, good-what’s the bad news?” he asked pointedly.

Dr Lam’s smile disappeared, “The bad news-from what little she’s said, despite most of it being very cryptic or not making any sense, the other Burkle met a very, very bad end…”

Landry clenched his jaw angrily; he knew Dr Burkle-Fred was sweet innocent girl. If there was anyone that deserved to live happily ever after it was here. “How bad an end?” he finally asked through clenched teeth.

Dr Lam winced, “She mentioned being…eaten alive, from the inside by some sort of creature…she called her the Ancient God-King, Illyria.”

“God-King?” repeated Landry slowly, unsure that he had heard Dr Lam right.

Dr Lam’s only response was to nod slowly in confirmation.

“That’s bad,” Landry finally said in a deadpan.

“Uh sir, I hate to say this but it gets worse…” Dr Lam started, thinking she might as well get all the bad news out.

“What else? Please tell me that there’s nothing more wrong with her!” he said irritably.

“No, no that about it for Dr Burkle-the problem’s Dr Grey,” Dr Lam retorted.

Landry’s eyes widened in surprise, he’d forgotten that she had been with him when the device activated, “What’s wrong with her?” he demanded immediately.

“We have her in isolation lab two-Dr Burkle’s in one. Dr Grey is running a fever…hell, she’s practically on fire, and yet all her other vitals are stable,” Dr Lam paused for a second before whimsically adding, “Plus she’s glowing.”

Landry frowned, did she just say glowing? “Glowing doctor?”

“Yes, her entire body seems to be glowing a low yellow hue. When it first started, we turned off the lights and there she was lying on the bed, glowing in the dark!” Dr Lam exclaimed in disbelief.

Landry snorted as several humorous quips came to mind. He pushed them aside and asked, “But she’s stable for the moment?”

“Yes, though I don’t have a clue what’s going on, I’m running ever test I’ve ever heard of right now, in a short while I may have _some_ answers. Oh and Jackson’s already working on the translations,” she paused a second thoughtfully, “I think he’s avoiding confronting his other’s memories.”

“Well I don’t envy him,” Landry admitted. He stood up, “Well whatever the case, I have paperwork to do, and oh, if you see Dr Lee have him come to my office…I have a bone to pick with him,” he finished ominously.

Dr Lam shook her head, “I’ll bet,” she said dryly.

Landry raised his eyebrows and smiled, “Keep me informed doctor,” he said as he left the infirmary.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

**Daniel Jackson’s office, a short time later**

Daniel was hunched over several photographs of the Ancient device that was causing so much grief for the personnel of the SGC. So lost in his translations was he, that he didn’t notice when Cameron with Vala in tow came in.

The stood there behind the distracted doctor sharing amused glances before Vala stepped up behind Daniel.

“Daniel!” she shouted into his ear.

Daniel for his part managed to remain holding the papers in his hand but he did jump about two feet in the air in shock.

He turned around to find Cameron and Vala snickering at his reaction, “Ha ha, very funny. Hilarious.” He glared at them, “Cam, isn’t there anything else you should be doing than bothering me? Her I understand, she has to stay close to me cause of that damn bond…can’t you go annoy somebody else?” he asked dryly.

Cameron made a show of thinking it through before answering Daniel, “Uh… _no_ ,” he said smartly.

Cameron and Vala then both laughed over the betrayed look that Daniel gave him.

“Fine, whatever. Was there a reason you came here? Did you want something?” he asked in a long-suffering tone.

Cameron smiled and answered him happily, “Just came to tell you the good news, General Landry is awake…”

“…and as grumpy as ever,” Vala finished for him.

Daniel did a double take between the two, “Since when did you two start finishing each others sentences?” he asked in a horrified tone.

The pair just gave him saccharine smiles.

“Well okay then, so who was he?” Daniel asked still disturbed by this new behaviour.

“Apparently the general was a Seattle lounge musician, he was a pianist that played Jazz with his brother,” Cameron said wry amusement apparent in his voice.

Daniel blinked in surprise, “A lounge musician?” he repeated dumbly.

“Oh yeah, lived in the suburbs, married with two kids and a mortgage, you know just a guy living the American dream,” Cameron clarified, still amused by this situation.

Daniel looked at him with furrowed brow, “So let me get this straight-I live the life of a homicidal insane AI at the helm of giant starship with big honking space guns, you live the life of an insane astronaut lost in the universe with Vala as your equally misguided loving soul mate, Dr Lam the life of the great and powerful Andromeda Ascendant, Dr Burkle lives something so horrible she just snaps and the general…he lives a Jazz player’s version of the American dream?!” he ranted more than a little astounded and strained, “And this doesn’t even include whatever the hell is happening to Dr Grey right now?”

Cameron looked at Vala once before turning back before they both turned to him, nodded and said lightly, “Yeah pretty much”

Daniel’s shoulders slumped as he sighed, “Life at the SGC, it’s never boring is it?” he asked rhetorically.

Cameron and Vala just looked as the dejected archaeologist with amusement in their eyes.

“Anyway I just came to see how the translation is going? Cause I know that the General will be asking very soon,” Cameron said pointedly.

Daniel sighed again, “Well I haven’t discovered much, most of the writings I have translated deals with specie that should be avoided to varying degrees-they actually set up a system, what you should try to avoid if possible, what to run screaming away from in fear and hope they don’t decide to come after you…”

Cameron shook his head, “Run screaming away from?” he repeated as if he couldn’t believe his own ears.

Daniel nodded, he reached for a photograph from his desk, “Yeah,” he held up the picture and pointed to a line of writing, “See it says that right here.”

Cameron looked at him in disbelief, “The _Ancients_ , the builders of the Stargates and other technological marvels unrivalled by any other species in existence are saying _run screaming away_?”

“Yeah,” Was Daniel’s succinct reply.

Cameron and Vala looked at Daniel in undisguised horror.

Finally, after several moments of pure silence Cameron said, “You know I could have gone my entire life without hearing _that_.”

“What he said,” intoned Vala.

Daniel gave them both a saccharine smile thinking, _payback’s a bitch isn’t it?_ He frowned at thought, _since when did I start thinking like this?_

Daniel shook himself, “So was there anything else you two wanted or can I finish my translation?”

“No, no! You’ve done enough today!” retorted Vala as she walked stiffly out of his lab.

Cameron looked like he was going to say something, he opened his mouth but then he closed it without saying anything. He then meekly followed in Vala’s path out of the lab.

Daniel turned back to the photos on his desk, thinking that he would hopefully have something to tell the general when he got around to asking.

For the next few minutes, he continued to study the text. He absent mindedly thought to himself, warnings, warnings, and more warnings…Eldar Chaos gods, The Culture, Darkseid, Apokalypse, Glorificus, the Old Ones, the Flood, the Shadows, the Q…

Daniel was starting to get the feeling that the universe wasn’t as cheery as he once thought it was.

He continued reading the list, passing over one line after another until…

He froze as the blood drained from his face and his stomach contracted in fear. He read over the line of text again. He swallowed it hadn’t changed. He read it again just to be sure.

“Oh shit…” Daniel swore. He jumped up from his seat and reached for the phone, frantically dialling the General’s number.

He looked back at the photo on his desk and reread the line that had him in a frenzy.

_Beware the Phoenix Force and it’s hallowed avatar, Jean Grey_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A short time later in Isolation Lab two**

Jean Grey was lying motionless on the bed as the nurse milled about running through her work still marvelling with more than a little bit of trepidation mixed in, at the sight of Jean Grey’s glowing body. She finished her work and went to adjust the monitor one more time. Once she was finished, she looked down at the peaceful face of the unconscious doctor.

Jean Grey’s eyes snapped opened and fixated upon the nurse…

The nurse gasped and stepped back in shock and surprise at the sight of them.

Jean Grey stared at the nurse, her eyes literally ablaze with flames.


	8. Phoenix Rising

**Phoenix rising**

**The Infirmary a few minutes ago**

General Landry walked into Caroline’s office after she had called him to notify him that Dr Grey’s test results were finally in.

“Well Caroline, what have you found out?” he asked eagerly.

Caroline for her part looked somewhat shell-shocked, “You’re not going to believe this but something is rewriting Dr Grey genome. I just cross-checked her results with her records and there are several major anomalies present…there are entirely new genes present that I and none of the other medical staff have ever seen!” she exclaimed in shock.

Landry frowned, “Rewriting her DNA? Like the Ancient knowledge did to General O’Neill?” he asked in confusion.

“It’s more than that, here it’s generalised and more wide spread, her basic brain structure is still the same but I’m seeing some minute changes, though thankfully there doesn’t seem to be an overload developing so at least that’s something,” Caroline explained quickly.

“Can you stop it?” the General asked immediately.

Caroline shook her head negatively, “At this point...I don’t even know what’s causing it-never mind stopping it. There are no pathological agents that I can see or that the tests are able to pick out.”

The general stared at her stonily, “So we can do nothing?”

Caroline looked at him mournfully, “I’m sorry, all we can do is sit back and wait to see what happens,” she said sympathetically. She considered Dr Grey a good friend and a competent colleague; she didn’t want to see her hurt…or worse.

The general looked like he was going to add something else but Daniel burst into the office, breathlessly.

Landry looked up at him in alarm, “Is something wrong, Dr Jackson?”

Daniel held up an enlarged photograph of a part of the device, and pointed breathlessly, “The device- _breath_ -the writings- _breath_ -warning- _breath_ -about- _deep breath_ - _her_!” he managed to say.

“Take a breath Daniel, we didn’t understand a word you said,” Caroline said in response to the hyperventilating Daniel’s nonsensical babble.

Daniel took a deep breath, composing himself; he held up the photo again and pointed to a certain line of text. He spoke quickly, “This line of text here, if I’m reading it write-which I am I’ve gone over it over times than I can count-it says beware the Phoenix Force and it’s hallowed avatar… _Jean Grey_!” he shouted the last part.

The general stared at him dumbly, “What? What the hell are you talking about Dr Jackson?” he demanded without understanding the full impact of Daniel’s words but knowing that whatever it was it couldn’t be good.

“The device it’s warning about Dr Grey!” Daniel repeated succinctly.

“And so? What does this mean to us? And how can you be sure that it's a warning about _our_ Jean?” asked Caroline pointedly.

Daniel caught himself abruptly, “Uh…I don’t know, but with whatever is happening to our Dr Grey, this can’t be good.” He paused thoughtfully before turning to look at Dr Lam, “Uh, I don’t suppose that you’ve figured out what’s happening to her?”

“Basically something is rewriting her DNA,” Dr Lam answered with precision.

Daniel frowned, “Like the Ancient Knowledge did to Jack?”

“Yes, but on a more extensive scale,” was Dr Lam’s short retort.

Landry had been looking between them and cut in with his own question, “People, more importantly how will this impact us? That’s what I want to know,” he proclaimed loudly.

Daniel answered him, “No idea…but again, with whatevers happening it can’t be good.”

Suddenly alarms began to ring through the infirmary as if the universe had been listening to Dr Jackson’s words and waiting for him to finish.

“Security breech in Isolation lab two!” came through the speakers.

Daniel looked at the others and said, “Uh oh…”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Isolation Lab two, a short time later**

Colonel Mitchell ran full tilt into the room and stopped suddenly at the threshold when he caught sight of the scene unfolding in the isolation lab, causing Vala to run into him full tilt. She opened her mouth to complain but her words died stillborn on her lips when she saw what had caused him to stop.

Dr Grey was awake and floating three feet above the bed, her long red hair and clothes moving as if there was a strong wind in the room, though Cameron couldn’t feel it, a distant part of his mind quietly noted, _how can there be any wind, we’re deep under ground!_

In addition, and most startling of all was the halo of bright burning flames that surrounded her body and seemed to form the shape of a large bird.

However, that wasn’t what truly held the duo’s attention, suspended in the air were the two SFs that were supposed to be guarding the door and a nurse.

“Holy…” uttered Cameron in shock as Vala swallowed nervously.

Jean Grey turned unreadable flaming eyes towards them.

“Uh…hi?” said Cameron sheepishly in response suddenly feeling very out of his depth here.

“Greetings,” said Dr Grey warmly in response.

Encouraged by her response, Cameron ventured forward, “Uh I don’t suppose you can put them down?” he asked hopefully.

Dr Grey cocked her head at him and then looked once at the SFs and nurse, before turning back to Cameron, “They attempted to subdue me-I just stopped them from hurting _themselves_.”

“Oh, okay…” Cameron said at a loss for words, “How about if I order them not to try anything?”

Dr Grey nodded, “That would be acceptable.”

With a gesture from Dr Grey, very slowly the SFs and nurse floated down to the ground till their feet were once more supported by solid ground.

Cameron quickly gestured to the dazed SGC personnel to leave the room…slowly.

Once they were gone, Cameron turned back to Dr Grey and looked up at her, “Okay they’re gone now, and no one’s going to do anything rash…” he tried to reassure her.

Jean raised a speculative eyebrow, “We shall see,” she said ominously as she stared own at Cameron.

Cameron raised his hands and slowly started to approach her, “It’s okay nobody’s going to harm you…”

Jean stared down at him for a moment longer before throwing her head back and laughing at him.

Cameron shared an uncomfortable look with Vala who just rolled his eyes at him as she edged to the side of the room away from him.

Any more need for converse was forestalled by the arrival of the Daniel Jackson, Dr Lam and General Landry. They all skidded to halt when they saw the state Jean was in.

Daniel looked up at her and said, “Uh oh…”

“Dr Grey?” said the general.

Dr Grey’s laughter subsided, and she turned to the general, “She is here, inside of me…and she will return once I am gone from this plane,” she proclaimed.

“Who are you? What are you?” asked Daniel hesitantly

“More importantly, what do you want?” demanded Landry gruffly.

Dr Grey stared at the general; she ignored him and turned to Daniel, “I am the Phoenix! I am the one that washes away what has become stagnant in the multiverse!” she proclaimed boldly.

Daniel eyed her warily, “Are you what the Ancients called the Phoenix Force?” he then asked.

She nodded, “Yes, many have called me by that name; including those you called the Ancients.”

Daniel swallowed nervously, remembering the Ancients’ warning, “What are you?”

She raised her head and straightened to her full height; still floating several feet above her bed, “I am a power unlike any you have encountered; I am a creature of energy…”

Daniel interrupted her, “Are you an Ascended being?” he asked suddenly.

Dr Grey snorted in derision, “Do not insult me-I am beyond those you called the Others. I feel them here, now, cowering in fear. They think I am here to wash them away…”

Her explanation stopped when Cameron snorted, “Yeah right…the ancients are afraid of you?” he said sarcastically as Daniel stared at him in horror. “I’ve read what the Ascended Ancients are capable of, and I doubt that they’re afraid of you. I mean they’re an entire race of ascended beings-you’re just one.” He finished defiantly.

Dr Grey cocked her head at Cameron, “You doubt my power?” she exclaimed angrily.

“Well yeah…I do. I mean so far all I’ve seen is stuff one of the Priors of the Ori could do,” Cameron said offhandedly as the others stared at him in shock.

Dr Grey’s nostrils flared, and she stared balefully at him, “As you wish…I shall show you my power!” she exclaimed loudly.

The flames around her body intensified and the bird that they formed suddenly began to grow exponentially. As those assembled watched, the flaming wings of the bird encompassed them before they could react and those watching on the security monitors watched in horrified shock as Dr Grey and the others disappeared as the flames dissipated.

The room was now empty and the SGC was now down, two doctors, a Colonel, a commanding officer, an annoying alien and Daniel Jackson.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel Jackson gulped in several breaths in disbelief, he remembered the flaming wings enclosing them all, not giving any chance for escape and after the time SG-1 had spent on Netu, being burnt to death was a fate that he had been trying to avoid with all his being. He stumbled back into someone, trying to clear his eyes. He heard a female was say, shock the overriding emotion in her voice, say, “Dr Jackson?!”

He turned towards the source of the voice, leaning against whoever he was now holding on to and supporting his arm. When his vision finally cleared, he blinked.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, just to make sure they were open. He stood there for several short moments in stunned disbelief before finally uttering the name of the woman that was… _impossibly_ he thought silently, standing in front of him.

“ _Dr Weir?!_ ”

Impossible as it may seem to Daniel, Dr Elisabeth Weir, the head of the Atlantis project, who was the last time he checked was in the Pegasus galaxy, was standing right in front of him now.

“Dr Jackson, how did you get to Atlantis?” she asked her tone still muddled with confusion.

“I’ve got a better and more important question-what the hell is she?” came a male voice from next to Daniel.

Daniel turned towards the voice and found that it was Colonel John Sheppard that was holding his arm and pointing at something.

Daniel’s mind was reeling with the surprises; _the Phoenix had brought them to Atlantis and traveled over 4 million light years in the blink of an eye?!_

Daniel’s eyes continued on towards the direction Sheppard was pointing and saw the Phoenix floating in the middle of what appeared to be the gate room in Atlantis. Cameron, Vala, Dr Lam and General Landry were gazing about themselves in a daze, while the Atlantis SFs were encircling the Phoenix, weapons at the ready and aimed at her.

Daniel swallowed; he didn’t think that she would appreciate the SFs actions. Even as he watched, it became apparent that she didn’t. With a scowl and a gesture from her, the P-90s and various guns that were pointed at her flew out of the hands of their respected owners. Suddenly the owners found themselves looking down the business ends of their own weapons. Many of them were chilled and the chill only deepened when each gun was cocked one after another.

Dr Weir leapt into the situation, “Wait please! We mean you no harm!” she shouted excitedly.

The Phoenix focused on her, “I see it in their hearts, they believe me to be threat to them…if I had wished them harm they would already be gone-erased from this dimension by the power of my will!” the Phoenix boasted.

Dr Weir stood up straighter, what did she mean erased from this dimension? “I am in command here, I promise you they won’t try anything,” she said diplomatically.

The Phoenix nodded, “I see your heart as well, and your words ring with the truth.”

Dr Weir smiled reassuringly at her, “That’s good, perhaps you could now return my people’s weapons to them? As an act of good faith.”

The Phoenix nodded, “Reach out and take your weapons,” she commanded the Atlantis personnel.

Cautiously, they looked among one another before one brave soul reached out and took his weapon without incident. The others quickly followed his example and with a look from Dr Weir, they then dispersed to their regular stations.

The Phoenix watched this silently.

Meanwhile General Landry had been slowly overcoming his disorientation, when he caught sight of Dr Weir, his jaw fell open in surprise and he uttered her name, “Dr Weir?”

Dr Weir turned to him and smiled, “Welcome to Atlantis, General Landry, this is an unexpected visit…to say the least,” she remarked ruefully.

“Woah…coming to the Pegasus galaxy was definitely not on my list of things to do today…” Cameron mused, still a trifle off colour.

Vala did a double take, “Wait a second! We’re in another galaxy?!” she exclaimed in disbelief, she turned to Cameron and said almost accusingly, “You never told me you had a base in another galaxy!”

Cameron just rolled his eyes in annoyance, but it was the Phoenix that retorted to her remark, “This is Atlantis, the lost city of the Ancients.”

Vala was stunned silent by this bit of information.

Cameron cleared his throat, “Okay…I’m impressed.”

The Phoenix smiled, “Good-but I’m not finished,” she remarked lightly.

Cameron’s eyes widened in alarm, “No, no…its okay I believe in your power now!” he said quickly, feeling trepidation over what she may consider a suitable show of power.

Dr Weir’s eyes lit up with alarm and she quickly asked, “What do you intend to do?”

The Phoenix didn’t answer them she just smiled.

Colonel Sheppard cleared his throat, “I hate to interrupt but we still don’t even know what you are!”

“They know- but I will tell you anyway. I am the Phoenix,” she said proudly and arrogantly.

Sheppard smiled, “That’s nice, and who are you?”

The Phoenix glared at him, her eyes flashing with power and Dr Weir quickly cut in, “Never mind him, he’s just being his usual annoying self.” Sheppard glared at Weir at this comment but she continued on, “Just out of curiosity, what is it that you intend to do?”

The Phoenix gave her a small smile, “Watch and see,” she said mysteriously.

Dr Weir shared a concerned look with all the others as the Phoenix slowly floated over towards the command post above the gate room. The Phoenix’s feet touched the floor at the top of the steps and walked into the control room. She moved forward, towards the main control console, the people that were in her way found themselves moved out of her way, by some unknown power.

Finally, she came to the main control console; she looked down at it for a few moments before placing both hands on it.

A strange hum began to fill the room and the lights in the control room and the gate room suddenly grew brighter.

Cameron turned to Daniel, “What is she doing now?” he asked uneasily.

Daniel just shook his head helplessly, “I don’t know…but I’m hoping that whatever she’s doing she’s not going to blow us or the city up.”

The Phoenix remained standing there for several minutes passed and nothing happened.

Daniel and Cameron shared a confused look. Daniel looked like he was going to ask the Phoenix something but Dr Weir’s confused voice stopped him. He turned to look at her.

Dr Weir put her finger on her earpiece, “Calm down Rodney, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” She cocked her head to the side. She pursed her lips and cast a speculative gaze at the Phoenix for a moment before saying, “If you come down to the control room you’ll see where the power surge is coming from.” She paused a again, “No I won’t tell you what’s going on-you wouldn’t believe me and even when you see what I’m seeing you still won’t believe it!”

A few more minutes passed and Dr Rodney McKay appeared, he stomped up to Dr Weir, “What the hell is goin-” he stopped in mid tirade when he caught sight of the visitors from the SGC, “Dr Jackson? General Landry? How’d you get here? The Daedulus is still here in the Pegasus galaxy?! Never mind that, _what the hell is spiking the power levels of my city?_ ”

“I don’t know but best guess… _her_ ,” remarked Cameron idly as he pointed in the Phoenix’s direction.

Rodney followed Cameron’s finger, he was just in time to see the Phoenix let go of the console and then rise into the air arms extended outwards. She flew back down to the level of the gate room and came to stand in front Cameron. Her fixated on him as she said, “Check the power levels of the city,” she commanded unhurriedly.

Dr Weir looked up at the technicians in the control room and gestured for them to do what the Phoenix commanded.

Several gasps of astonishment and amazement came form the direction of the control room and one the technicians spoke barely believing his eyes, “Ma’am, Dr Weir…ma’am, the ZPM…”

“What about the ZedPM?” demanded Rodney, irritated at the technicians stuttering words.

“It’s…the displays says it’s fully charged!” the technician exclaimed.

“ _WHAT?!_ That’s impossible!” screeched Rodney. He raced up to the control room at a speed Colonel Sheppard and the other Atlantis personnel hadn’t realised that he was capable of.

He pushed the technicians out of his way muttering all the time about how incompetent everyone was. He worked the controls in front of him for a second before suddenly stopping. He frowned. The frown grew bigger and he suddenly kicked the console once. He blinked and raised his head to look down into the gate room.

Rodney looked pale and dazed now as he said, “Oh my god…the ZedPMs are fully charged…” he collapsed into the chair behind him.

The Phoenix smirked at Cameron, “Do you doubt my power now?”

Cameron just stared at her before swallowing nervously, “Okay…now that’s impressive.”

The Phoenix’s smirk grew larger, “Good-then it is time to go.” She raised her arms and the flaming bird halo reappeared in the blink of an eye. It grew quickly and encompassed all those in the gate room. Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir raised their arms to protect themselves from the flames but as the wings washed over them, they felt no heat and once it dissipated, they looked around to find that the transplanted members of the SGC were gone, along with the Phoenix.

Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard looked at each other in silence. The silence lasted until Sheppard remarked, “Do you think next time we can get her to recharge the other depleted ZPMs in storage?”

Dr Weir shrugged, “We can only wish…”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Daniel found this second trip much less disorienting, after being deposited by the Phoenix he quickly discovered that they were back in the Isolation lab at the SGC.

The others also recovered quicker while the Phoenix flew up into the air and once more came to rest above the bed.

“And we’re back…” muttered Cameron when he realised were they were now.

“Indeed,” the Phoenix said quietly, “And now I have more pressing matters to deal with, so I will bid you goodbye…until the _next_ time…” she finished with a smile. She floated down to stand on the bed and the flaming halo that surrounded her quietly dissipated.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jean Grey blinked. She shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs away. Her head was killing her, she could hear people talking non-stop. She wondered why they were trying to talk at once. Suddenly a rush of memories returned to her and she realised that those were the mental voices of the people in the mountain and beyond…

She gasped and collapsed down on to the bed, hugging herself as the memories of all the Phoenix and Jean Grey of the X-men had done and seen assaulted her mind. The constant telepathic drone of minds around her did nothing to help.

“Dr Grey?” she heard Dr Lam call her name, “Jean, are you okay?”

Jean looked up to find several anxious faces looking over her. She swallowed, wetting her dry throat, “I…I’m here now…it’s gone…at least for now.” She managed to croak.

“Are you okay?” Dr Lam asked again in concern.

Jean looked at her with wide shaken eyes. She could feel the drone of Caroline’s mind echoing the sentiments of her words. She could also hear the others concern in her mind.

Jean answered her truthfully, “I don’t know…I just don’t know…”


	9. Wesley

**Wesley**

Dr Wesley Wyndam Price cautiously approached his wife’s office. He approached the door with trepidation; his wife’s office had always been a place Fred had loved. It had been her escape from the outside world, a place where she could be surrounded by alien devices that she could work happily on, trying to discover what they did.

And now…

And now, she was a cowering wreck-barely able to talk, so totally afraid of something they she refused to describe in anything more than vague terms and cryptic remarks. He could see it in her eyes, whenever he was with her-fear so paralyzing that his usually bubbly and friendly Winifred became a different person. A girl had that had overlooked his many flaws and idiosyncrasies and actually found it in her heart to love him and give him two beautiful darling children…to see her so consumed with terror, was too heartbreaking for him to bear for any extended period of time.

So here he was, doing the only think that he could think of to try and help her. He was going to work on the translations of the writing on the device, sure Daniel had pictures in his office but Wesley wanted to work alone, he couldn’t bear how people were acting and treating him. Wherever he went in the base, people would shoot him pitying looks, and he couldn’t stand it. Wesley's reasons for coming to Fred’s office were twice-fold; working to help his wife and an _escape_ from the pity.

He cautiously opened the door and peered inside, the lab was empty and the device was sitting alone on Fred’s desk, numerous wires running out of it and into a laptop by it’s side. Wesley stepped into the lab and silently closed the door behind him. He stood there quietly for a moment.

He gazed at the device, eyes dark with emotions, thinking of what this thing had done to his beloved and his heart became inflamed with the need to work, to figure out why the device had so adversely affected his Fred and not the others.

He paused, thoughtfully, for a second. Yes, the others hadn’t been affected to Fred’s degree but that wasn’t including whatever was happening to Dr Grey. She was still unconscious in another isolation lab, secluded away from the rest of the world as his Fred was.

He scowled darkly as he thought again of his gentle Fred and the events that had occurred when she awoke the first time. He shook his head, trying to banish the words. His little Texan wife had always been the quiet, non-violent, peaceful type. She was the last… _the last_! The last person he could believe was capable of actually inflicting harm on _Teal’c_.

And yet his Winifred had not only struck out at the former First Prime of Apophis, but she had actually managed to break his nose.

It was just something else that that the damn device had done to her, and it incensed Wesley even more.

Suddenly alarms began ringing through the lab and he heard sergeant Harriman’s voice come over the PA system saying, “Security breech in Isolation lab two!”

Wesley’s eyes widened in surprise, _Isolation Lab Two? But that was the lab Dr Grey was in!_

Sudden thoughts and speculations of what could possibly have happened to Dr Grey began running through his mind. He cursed the device and all it had done to the SGC since it was found in Merlin’s case.

So engrossed in his thoughts was Wesley, that he didn’t notice when the crystal at the pinnacle of the device started glowing. He didn’t notice till it pulsed once and by then it too late.

Wesley’s body hit the floor with a dull thud.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxox

**The general’s office, a short while later**

General Landry walked into his office and quickly sat down at his desk. He then reached under his desk to an unused and supposedly empty draw. The truth of the matter was the draw was not empty; it in fact was occupied by one small glass and bottle of whisky that General Hammond had left behind for General O’Neill, for those days when reality threatened to spiral out of control. General O’Neill had left Landry the key and this was the first time that he had ever truly felt the need for a drink on base.

Landry quickly unscrewed the cap of the bottle and poured himself a shot, then quickly recapped the bottle and replaced it in the drawer.

He then stared down at the glass for several seconds before grabbing it and downing it in one shot. He shook himself as the liquid burned its way down to his stomach. He then replaced the glass in the drawer next to the bottle.

He took a couple of deep breaths and replayed events slowly in his mind. Dr Jackson’s warning, then the alarm, the rush down to the isolation lab and then the conversation with the creature inhabiting Dr Grey’s body called the Phoenix.

All that, he could handle, even the creature’s outrageous claims of power. What he couldn’t handle was how the Phoenix had demonstrated its power.

Landry was pretty sure that he and the others were the only people on Earth and Atlantis to be able to boast of traveling between the SGC and Atlantis…and still be back home in time for lunch.

_Not to mention the fact that Atlantis was now in possession of fully charged ZPMs._

Landry wasn’t sure which act had stunned him more-though he was at least glad that out of this debacle there was some good-okay something _great_ , he had to admit to himself, news. No, tremendous news in fact, the ZPMs would be a great asset for the Atlantis base in its battles against the Wraith.

The ringing of the red phone on his desk, snapped Landry out of his revere.

He immediately reached for the phone before it rang a second time.

“Landry.”

“Hank, what the hell is going on there?!” came General Jack O’Neill’s irate voice over the phone.

“Jack?” intoned Landry in surprise.

“I mean in the span of less than a day, a number of key SGC personnel have been incapacitated, including you and Daniel! And then just a few minutes ago I get a call saying that you’ve disappeared in flames without a trace! And now, you’re back do you think that you can tell me what the hell is happening at the SGC?” Jack ranted irately.

Landry winced, “I think you’d prefer to wait to read all the reports-once they’re finished.”

“Just give me the cliff notes version!” demanded Jack.

“Would you believe that I just came back from Atlantis?” Landry asked with a snort.

“I- _What?!_ ” came Jack’s stunned response.

“Jack, a creature that was inhabiting Dr Grey’s body transported myself, Dr Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran and Caroline to the Pegasus galaxy and back in the span of several minutes,” Landry stated evenly.

“……uh, what?” repeated Jack dumbly.

“I just visited Atlantis, Jack,” repeated Landry.

Silence answered Landry’s remark. The silence lengthened to the point that he thought that Jack had hung up.

“Uh Jack...you still there?” Landry asked.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?” Jack suggested.

Landry nodded and quickly summarised the events starting from the first activation to the actions of the Phoenix. All the time Jack remained silent awaiting the end of the report.

Finally, when Landry finished the report, Jack commented, “Little Fred broke Teal’c’s nose?” he asked in disbelief.

“Jack, didn’t you hear anything that I said? Atlantis has a fully charged ZPM!” Landry exclaimed.

“I heard, just wait till I tell the eggheads that work for me…you’ll probably hear their squeals of excitement form there,” Jack commented dryly.

Landry chuckled, “That’s very possible…but that still leaves us with what to do about the device and whatever the Phoenix did to our Dr Grey…” he trailed off thoughtfully.

“Hmmm…well keep me updated and get me the complete reports as soon as possible. I have to go inform the president of these interesting developments,” Jack finished dryly.

Landry smiled at Jack’s tone of voice, “I don’t envy you,” he said with a small snicker.

“Ha ha, laugh it up, Hank,” Jack said sarcastically before he hung up.

Landry was still smiling as he put down the phone, until Sergeant Harriman burst into his office with a worried expression on his face.

“Sergeant! Is there a reason that you just barged into my office?” Landry demanded as he rose from his chair.

Harriman nodded, “Yes sir!”

Landry waited for him to continue, “And were you going to tell me what that reason was?” he asked in an even manner.

Harriman nodded again, “Dr Lee just found Dr Price unconscious in Dr Burkle’s office.”

Landry blinked in surprise immediately understanding the implications of the sergeant’s words, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Harriman nodded solemnly.

Landry sat down and groaned, “Oh for the love of…this is starting to get ridiculous!”


	10. Wesley and Fred Part 1

**Wesley and Fred Part 1**

**Dr Jackson’s office a short time later**

Caroline Lam walked slowly into Daniel’s office; she looked around and found him sitting at his desk, staring off into space, photos of the Ancient device spread across the tabletop.

She gathered that he was trying to continue with the translations but he was having trouble.

“Daniel?” she called out hesitantly, wondering whether or not she should interrupt his musings.

Daniel shook himself out of his musings, “What? Oh, it’s you, sorry I was spacing there. Were you standing there long?”

Caroline shook her head, “No, I just came by to see how you were doing,” she stated quickly.

“Oh, okay,” Daniel remarked.

An uncomfortable silence began to build up as the two stared at each other waiting for the other to say something.

Finally, Caroline broke the silence, “So… _really_ how are you doing?” she asked again.

Daniel thought about the question for a minute before answering, “For the most part, I’m feeling very…weird.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow at that, “Weird? Really?”

“Yes, I mean, you do realise the number of upheavals that have occurred in less than a day here are setting an all new SGC record? I mean whole Phoenix incident alone is a whole new level of weirdness-combined with everything else and the weirdness factor is through the roof!” ranted Daniel unhappily.

“Is that all?” Caroline teased.

Daniel looked at her incredulous for a full second before snorting ruefully, “Yes that’s all!” he retorted sarcastically. He shook his head at the doctor’s whimsical remark. “You know, I wonder if anything else is going to happen today?”

Caroline burst out laughing at this remark; “Well now that you mention it…” she said when she stopped laughing.

Daniel groaned, “Oh god…what happened now?”

“Its Dr Price,” was Caroline’s succinct reply. She pursed her lips, “It’s getting a bit much isn’t it?”

Daniel took off his glasses and started to rub his aching brow, “I think we passed that mark a long, long time ago…”

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**General Landry’s office, the same time**

“Dr Lee, is there _nothing_ you can do to control this device?!” demanded Landry angrily as he was stood over his chair and loomed over his desk to glare at a very uncomfortable Dr Lee.

“I thought I had disabled it, sir...but I guess I was wrong,” Dr Lee explained helplessly.

“I guess you were!” was Landry’s exasperated rejoinder, as he glared at the scientist.

Dr Lee started to squirm under glare, “Well sir in either case it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Landry glare at Dr Lee intensified , “It doesn’t?” he asked slowly, wanting to know if this could possibly give him grounds to plead temporary insanity, at this rate he was going to strangle Dr Lee and any annoying scientists that happened to jump into his path.

“No sir, I just ran another scan on the device and it’s kaput. It’s power source has run out. I even tried to trigger an activation just to be sure…and nothing,” Dr Lee explained.

The General sat down with a sigh, finally it was over. “Next time, when I call you into my office, give me the good news the minute you walk in,” commented Landry unhappily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Infirmary, a few hours later**

Dr Wesley Wyndam Price was lying unconscious on one of the Infirmary’s beds; he was restrained as all the others had been; only this time, several extra SFs were temporarily stationed in the infirmary until he awoke. So now, there were a total of four SFs responsible for securing the infirmary.

The General had rationalised the extra security as a precaution against what he could do when he woke up, the example of what his wife, little defenseless peaceful Fred, had done before she was sedated fresh in his mind.

The nurses kept a close eye on him so that when Wesley first began to twitch, they notified Dr Lam immediately. Thankfully he didn’t awaken till Dr Lam was ready and the SFs alerted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wesley’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he blinked repeatedly trying to clear them. He was feeling very disoriented.

He shook his head trying to clear it, he could barely think straight. An effect of the blood loss, an idle part of his mind mused.

His eyes cleared and he looked about him in disbelief. It looked like he was in a hospital…hadn’t he just been in Cyvus Vail’s apartments? Wait, could it be…but Illyria had said that the wound was mortal? Had she been wrong?

He snorted at that, Illyria was never wrong, no matter how blunt the words came out, and she never lied. So what was going on? And for that matter where was Illyria in the first place he couldn’t see her anywhere.

He noticed two gruff looking soldiers standing at the door and he tried to get up disquieted at their presence. His disquiet turned into alarm when he couldn’t, he looked down to find himself restrained.

Considering the events of the previous hours and Angel’s plan, Wesley without hesitation jumped to the _wrong_ conclusion.

One; Cyvus wasn’t dead…at least he didn’t appear to be.

Two; Illyria was nowhere to be seen, and she wouldn’t just abandon him-at least not willingly.

Three; the Senior Partners were known to have ties with some parts of the military, ergo…

It was time to escape…and fast.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Caroline was still several paces away from Dr Price when his eyes snapped open, but before she could do anything Dr Price said in a firm commanding tone, “Release.”

She stopped in her approach as the restraints holding Dr Price suddenly undid themselves and he jumped out of the bed.

She suddenly found herself looking into the eyes of a man who appeared, much to her uneasy, more than slightly unhinged…and worst of all enraged.

She rapidly back-pedaled away from him as two SFs rushed him, in an attempt to restrain him.

She didn’t see what happened next, the SFs were obscuring her view, what she did see was that a few seconds later, on of the SFs came flying by her and smash into the bed opposite Dr Price’s with enough force to knock the wind out of the unfortunate SF. He fell to floor with a dull thud and tried to regain his breath.

She watched in muted disbelief as Dr Price grappled with the other SF for a few more moments before finally getting the upper hand and getting a vicious hand lock on the embattled SF. Using the leverage he had gained, Dr Price turned the SF around and viciously slammed the SF’s head, first into the bedside table, once, twice and thrice, before smashing the SF’s head into the wall once more for variety. Dr Price let the now unconscious SF drop to the floor, hitting the bed and table on his way down. Dr Price turned and approached the other SF that had almost managed to regain his bearings. Dr Price then brutally punched the unwary SF, sending him to join, his companion.

In the short time it took Dr Price to deal with the two SFs in the infirmary, the others had cleared out of the infirmary as many people as possible leaving behind a few patients in their beds, Caroline and the final two SFs.

At that moment, some very helpful soul pushed the alarm button and alarms started ring through the infirmary, causing Dr Price to re-evaluate his surroundings. He looked at the last two SFs that were guarding the door, who stood there, sidearms out and aimed at Dr Price preventing his exit.

In response Dr Price’s eyes narrowed and he gave the SFs the once over before starting to chant in some language Dr Lam didn’t know, though she thought it sounded like Latin to her ears.

“Hold it right there, Dr Price!” barked one of the SFs.

He stopped chanting and stared balefully at the SF that spoken. “I don’t think so,” he said with grim confidence bordering on arrogance colouring his tone.

He raised his hands palms out and pointed at the two SFs.

Dr Lam could only watch in mute horror and amazement as strange golden whirling energy bolts, that God knows came from where, flew from his hands and struck the unprepared SFs.

The SF’s flew backwards out the door of the infirmary and struck the far wall with bone rattling force. They slumped to the floor, their bodies unmoving.

Caroline turned back to face Dr Price and froze as she found herself looking into the unwavering barrel of standard SF sidearm. She followed the arm back to the owner and found Dr Price coldly looking back at her.

She swallowed fearfully.

“Now Doctor, perhaps you could show me the nearest exit?” Dr Price released the safety and cocked the gun as he finished speaking. His tone left no room for negotiation. He oozed intimidation and competence, very much unlike the Dr Price she had known. His cold voice left no room for imagination of what exactly he would do if she didn't cooperate.

Her lip trembled as she thought, _what kind of person are you now?_

“Do not make me repeat myself,” he coldly stated as his stare intensified.

“Dr Price, I assure you, you’re among friends here,” she tried to reassure him.

“Oh really?” he retorted in a light tone, though Caroline could see the icy resolve in his eyes. “Then why did you have me restrained to the bed?”

Dr Lam thought quickly for a reason that would satisfy this new Wesley, “That was for everyone's safety; yours and ours. We didn’t know how you would react when you awoke…” she paused and looked around her at the unconscious SFs. “Though on second thought maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.”

Dr Price raised a speculative eyebrow, “Just for a second let’s imagine that I believe you, then where is Illyria? I doubt anybody other than Angel could have convinced her to leave my side and last time I checked Angel didn’t have any _friendly_ military contacts,” he stated in a cold emotionless tone.

_Illyria? Angel? Weren’t those the names that Dr Burkle mentioned in her ramblings?_ thought Caroline quickly, her mind racing with possibilities.

“Well? Don’t have a retort do you?” he snorted derisively, “Fine, tell me where we are,” he demanded.

Dr Lam swallowed, “You’re in the Cheyenne mountain complex, under NORAD.”

Dr Price blinked, “I’m in Colorado? And under NORAD?!” he said in disbelief.

Caroline opened her mouth to respond, but more SFs chose that minute to finally arrive in response to the alarms. Several SFs raced into the infirmary weapons at the ready, they quickly surveyed the room and once they saw the weapon held at Caroline’s head they reacted.

All of them aimed at Dr Price, who quickly jumped behind Caroline. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him all the while keeping his weapon pointed at her head, unwavering.

“Stop!” she shouted frantically, thoughts of how the situation was so rapidly spiraling out of control at the forefront of her mind. “Stand down!” she repeated urgently, “He won’t harm me!”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

General Landry thundered down the corridor to the infirmary, worry the overriding concern in his mind. Worry for his daughter, worry for Dr Price and Dr Burkle, for those others under his command that had been so affected by the Ancient device. But foremost was his concern for Caroline.

He reached the door to the infirmary and his adrenaline began to pump more vigorously as he saw two slumped SFs on the floor. He passed them and rushed in, he froze as he was confronted by a situation that was straight out of his worst nightmare.

Dr Price holding a gun, and much to his amazement he looked like he actually knew how to properly use it. But that wasn’t the nightmarish part of it all. He was holding said gun menacingly at Caroline’s head.

His daughter’s head.

Adding to the chaos of the situation were four other SFs that had reacted to the alarm. They were tensed, weapons at the ready and pointed at Dr Price and Caroline.

His paternal instincts took over at that moment, “Hold it! Nobody shoot!” he thundered.

Dr Price’s eyes found his and Landry almost took a step back in surprise. A darkness shone there that hadn’t existed before.

Dr Price spoke a moment later, “I’m guessing you’re the man in charge?” his calm tone belittled the seriousness of situation.

“I’m General Hank Landry, the commander of this base,” he answered.

“Well if you value the life of this woman, I suggest you release me,” he threatened. He placed the gun at Caroline’s temple just to show he was serious.

Landry’s heart ached, “Calm down, there’s no need to do anything rash.” He turned to the SFs, “Lower, your weapons…now!” he bellowed when they were slow to respond.

He turned back to Dr Price, who nodded at him, “Very well, I…” Dr Price trailed off as his face suddenly became blank. It took Landry a second to realize what exactly was going on, but when he did, relief flooded through his body.

“Dr Price?” the general then said.

Dr Price for his part let go of Caroline and reeled back unsteady on his feet. He dropped the gun and it clattered harmlessly to the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

“ _Oh god…_ ” Wesley murmured in horror.

He backed away from where he had been holding Dr Lam hostage and groped around for something to support him. His leg bumped into the edge of a bed and he finally allowed his legs to collapse as images of life he had never lived threatened to overwhelm his sensibilities.

Demons, Vampires, Hellmouths, Rogue Slayers…more blood than he could imagine flowing…no drenching his hands. Not to mention, Lilah Morgan-evil lawyer, the original super bitch, and HIS one time lover. How he had failed to save her in the end from the monsters and from the Senior Partners.

And his Fred…oh god, Fred, he knew now why she was a blubbering wreck. First Pylea, then Illyria.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in his mind as he remembered the expression on Knox’s face when he shot him in cold blood, without a second’s hesitation. The sound as the body as it hit the floor and how satisfying it had been for him.

And then the end; as Illyria held him close and pretended to be his beloved Fred, back from the abyss.

And through it all the false prophecy that would haunt him for the rest of his days, _The Father will kill the Son_.

He sucked in a deep breath trying to come to terms with it all though he knew that would be a long time coming.

Then Dr Lam’s voice cut into his contemplations, “Dr Price? Wesley? Are you okay?”

He raised guilty eyes to meet the doctor as he remembered how he held a gun to her head just moments ago, “I’m sorry doctor…I’m so sorry…” he murmured softly.

She shook her head, “It’s okay you weren’t yourself.” She reassured him with a soft smile.

“No…no I wasn’t,” he repeated almost to himself, trying to convince himself that all he now remembered wasn’t him, he hadn’t done all that- _it had been the other Wesley_.

He steeled himself, he wasn’t the Wesley that had lost everything he ever held dear to him in such a heart-wrenching manner in the blink of an eye because of Knox’s whimsical infatuation with a person he could never have. Or bled to death alone, his part of Angel’s master plan incomplete and heart broken in the arms of the creature that had consumed his true love’s soul pretending that it was his dearly departed Fred.

He pulled his true memories close together and bound them to his consciousness, the laughter he and Fred shared whenever so called ‘experts’ from outside the SGC proclaimed theories that they had already disproved, the feeling of their first kiss, the feeling of joy that had consumed him when Fred had agreed to marry him and the sweet touches they shared while at work. He bound them all together with the strongest memories he had; the first time they had held their two children.

Dr Lam carefully watched the emotions that played over Wesley’s face and she asked again, “Are you okay Dr Price?”

He mournfully shook his head, “No…no, I don’t think I am…but I think I know how to help my Fred. I understand her now…I know what happened…what made her the way she is now…” he paused for a second before continuing, “And…and I truly wish I didn’t!” he finished, anguish consuming his soul.


	11. A little Jean Grey

**A little Jean Grey**

**Dr Lam’s office, an hour later**

General Landry entered the office to see Caroline sitting at her desk going through some paperwork. He paused at the threshold and watched her work for a moment. The events of the previous hour replayed in his mind and the horrific scene he had walked in on plagued his mind. He was just thankful that the device’s effects had worn off before Dr Price had done something irreversible.

Caroline’s voice cut into his musings, “Was there something you wanted?” she asked lightly.

Landry blinked and shook himself out of his reverie, “I just came by to check on things.”

She eyed him speculatively before answering, “Well Dr Price is taking a nap now, and afterwards he wants to talk to Dr Burkle about their mutual experiences. And I was about to go talk to Dr Grey, see if she wants to talk about what happened.”

Landry raised his eyebrows, “Good to know, I would definitely like to get my people back to normal.” He paused and pursed his lips, Uh…”

Caroline frowned and asked, “Yes?”

“Uh…I just wanted to know…are you _okay_?” Landry finally asked his daughter.

Her face softened, “Yes, I’m fine, Dr Price didn’t do any permanent harm.”

Landry nodded, “Good, good…then I’ll leave you to your work. Keep me updated,” he ordered before turning around and leaving her office.

Caroline pensively watched him go.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

**Isolation Lab two**

Caroline walked in to see Jean sitting on her bed staring off into space. She approached her cautiously not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

“It’s okay, you’re not disturbing me,” Jean suddenly said, startling Caroline.

“Okay,” Caroline said slowly, “But how did you know what I was here?”

Jean turned to face her, “It’s merely one of my new abilities.” She replied mournfully.

Caroline frowned, “New abilities?”

“A gift from the Phoenix Force,” Jean clarified.

“What exactly does this gift entail?” Dr Lam asked quickly.

“Gifts actually,” corrected Jean, “You see when the device activated it linked me to the _other_ Jean Grey. Jean Grey of the X-men…this Jean linked to the Phoenix Force. Over time, she had become its vassal, its avatar. So when we became linked I became linked to the Phoenix,” Jean paused finding it hard to continue but she had to explain it all to Caroline, “My body was not suited to contain the power of the Phoenix, so it… _altered_ it. Altered it so I could contain its power.”

Caroline’s eyes lit up with understanding, “The DNA changes I recorded.”

“Yes,” was Jean’s succinct reply.

Caroline frowned, “But I still don’t understand, how has this changed you?”

Jean gave her a sick smile, “I am now what is called an Omega-class mutant. I am now have both telepathic and telekinetic powers…much like a Prior.”

Caroline’s jaw dropped in utter surprise, she stared at Jean trying to get her head around this stunning development. After a few moments her mind finally began to form coherent questions, “That’s incredible, but what’s an Omega-class mutant?”

“In the other world, mutants are the next stage of human evolution, each one exhibits strange unexplainable powers but each one shares one thing in common-the X-factor. A special gene that is only present in mutants,” Jean explained.

Caroline took Jean’s explanation in slowly, “But what about the Omega-class bit? What does that mean?”

“It refers to how much power I have. Omega is the highest class of mutant-it means my power is… _limitless_ ,” Jean finished hesitantly.

Caroline froze, “What do you mean _limitless_?”

Jean looked her directly in the eye, “It means exactly what I said. Even without the Phoenix here, I am an unparalleled power…” Jean’s words trailed off, “and…this scares me Caroline. I never wanted any sort of power, and now…I have so much it scares me witless!”

Caroline swallowed nervously, no wonder Jean seemed so unsure and fearful. Caroline thought for a moment, “Maybe you should tell me a bit more about your other life?”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

A short time later, Caroline walked out of the isolation lab her body numb. She’d listened to Jean describe the life she’d lived; the life of Jean Grey of the X-men.

She’d listened to the colourful and disturbing exploits of the X-men. Mutations, humans with powers that rivalled the most evolutionary advanced Ancient and beyond to levels undreamt of-at least by Caroline.

And the beings they had faced in battle, many made the Goa’uld System Lords (Anubis included) look minuscule in comparison in both degrees of evil and power. And the _creature_ , known as Apocalypse…

She shuddered involuntarily. A cold chill descending upon her, just knowing about things like that made her thankful that they only had to deal with the Ori now. Her own memories of Andromeda’s life and the bad guys she had faced didn’t match Jean’s experiences, heck the Spirit of the Abyss was the only thing that could be compared to the things Jean now remembered.

Alternate timelines, pocket dimensions, clones and sons that were not truly her own, so much hardship and death. And so many people pulling a Daniel Jackson, on so many occasions…

She shook her head trying to clear it.

She knew that she wouldn’t be able to think about anything else for the quite a while.

_I just hope that any revelations Dr Price has aren’t this incredible or disturbing…_


	12. Wesley and Fred Part 2

**Wesley and Fred part 2**

**An hour later, General Landry’s office**

Wesley had awakened a few minutes earlier and now he and Dr Lam were in Landry’s office, the general had summoned them.

The general was sitting behind his desk, “Well Dr Price, how are you feeling now?”

Wesley rubbed his throat, “Well sir, I’m feeling very disturbed.”

“Disturbed?” the general asked.

Wesley rubbed his throat again, “Yes, the events of my other life were…most disturbing, to say the least,” he retorted quietly.

“Disturbing, huh? Yes well given how both you and your wife reacted when you first awoke, I’m not surprised,” stated Landry dryly.

Wesley swallowed, “Well sir you will be.”

“I will what? _Be surprised?_ ” retorted Landry sarcastically. “So far, Mitchell thinks he’s some insane astronaut lost in space, Vala is his wife, Dr Jackson’s an insane homicidal computer that would give HAL 9000 a run for his money and my daughter is his girlfriend! Not to mention a computer as well! And of course let’s not forget my newly found musical talent and the Phoenix creature that was inhabiting Dr Grey!” ranted on Landry in frustration at Wesley’s stalling, “Doctor I fail to see how anything you could possibly add could more disturbing that all that!”

Wesley gave Landry a weak smile before simply saying, “I’m a demon hunter.”

The blood rapidly drained out of Landry’s face.

“ _You’re a what?!_ ” shrieked Dr Lam.

“Both myself and Fred are-or at least our counterparts were demon hunters,” he paused thoughtfully for a second before continuing, “And we were pretty darn successful ones as well.”

Landry blinked at them, before idly commenting, “I hate Jack. Why’d he have to choose me for this job?”

“Wait a second, pushing aside the impossibility of demons and demon hunters can you tell me what happened to Fred?” Dr Lam asked doubtfully.

Wesley looked at her mournfully “If you don’t believe in demons then you won’t believe what I have to say.”

Landry cut in, “Let’s say we believe you for now, can you tell us what happened to Dr Burkle? Anything that can help Dr Lam return her to normal?”

“I know what happened to her but I doubt there is anything we can do that will return her to normal,” Wesley answered the general unhappily.

“Just tell us what happened to her!” retorted the General.

Wesley took a deep breath, “Fred-the other Fred, was infected with what we believed at the time to be a simple parasitical demon. After a short time we discovered this no simple demon…it was an Old One known as the Ancient God-King Illyria. An ancient primordial demon monarch that existed before recorded time. This creature predated Good and Evil. It hollowed out her body and consumed Fred’s soul as it was reborn into the world.”

Dr Lam and General Landry exchanged very disturbed glances before General Landry turned back to Wesley and said in a very sombre voice, “Maybe you aught to explain from the beginning.”

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few, very long hours later Wesley had gone through his other life with the General, speaking of the other Wesley’s time as a Watcher, the people he had met Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the witch Willow Rosenberg, the rogue Slayer Faith, the immortal Vampire Angel, the seer Cordelia Chase, Charles Gunn, Lorne, L.A. and Angel Investigations’s battles with the Senior Partners culminating in the attack on the members of the Circle of the Black Thorn. Wesley had spoken of all the hardships, Fred had faced from being sucked into a demon dimension for five years and then Illyria’s resurrection leading to her agonizing fate worse than death itself. He spoke of the creatures they had also faced including the rogue higher power Fred had named Jasmine; the Devourer that had come so close to conquering the entire world in such a short time.

Once Wesley had finished his story silence descended on the general’s office as Dr Lam and the General tried to come to term with all these unforeseeable and very horrifying revelations, including first and foremost that the monsters under your bed were real and had very sharp teeth and claws.

Or at least they existed in another dimension.

_Though they may exist in this dimension as well_ a small part of Landry’s mind noted silently. The name Wolfram and Hart did ring a bell, by all reports it was a law firm that had ties to the Trust, the NID and Ba’al.

Wesley’s story that Wolfram and Hart were a multidimensional evil law firm or at least a multidimensional evil order of some sort were disturbing to say the least, and as soon as this meeting was finished he fully intended to start investigating this on his own…through ‘unofficial’ means.

“Is that all?” the general asked softly.

Wesley nodded.

“Good, Dr Lam, can you use this information to think of something to help Dr Burkle?” Landry asked turning to his daughter.

“Yeah, maybe…I think so...probably,” replied Caroline still more than a little dazed and extremely horrified.

“Then get to it…dismissed,” Landry ordered.


	13. Epilogue Cam and Vala

**Epilogue: Living with the changes-Cam and Vala**

Time passed and life went on in the SGC and the galaxy, the Ori tried to invade the Milky Way via a supergate and Vala Mal Doran stopped them by seemingly sacrificing herself.

When that had happened Cameron had felt as if a part of him had been lost for some reason. He’d tried to go on about his daily routines and for a while he had succeeded, the memories of John Crichton had slightly faded and he’d avoided remembering the more miserable parts of that man’s life. Cameron had succeeded in focusing on all the good times on Moya. Heck on a few occasions Crichton’s memories had provided him with an idea or plan while on a mission.

But then suddenly Vala had reappeared with a warning and before they could stop them, the Ori had invaded and brought Vala back with them. The Ori fleet had ripped through the assembled Jaffa, Tau’ri and Asgard Fleet that had been waiting. They’d survived but barely…

And now here was Vala, back with them in the SGC wanting to be a part of SG-1. Things had changed and yet a part of him yearned for her. A part of him hoping that maybe they could have something together that at the very least would have been a fraction of what John Crichton and Aeryn Sun had.

And now here they were alone in the gym. Cam had come to the gym to shoot a few hoops in the hoop in the corner of the wide room, but when he entered, he found Vala exercising vigorously, pushing and kicking the heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. He stopped and in the doorway and paused to watch her move. The moves were strangely familiar and it took him a moment to realise that he’d seen her use those moves before…or rather he’d seen Aeryn Sun practice like this on Moya for decades.

_Vala still remembers Aeryn’s moves?_ He thought is surprise.

So caught up in his musing he didn’t notice that Vala had stopped and was looking at him until, she spoke to him.

“Was there something you wanted?” asked Vala, cutting into his revere.

Cam shook himself out of his revere, “Uh no…not really.” He walked into the gym and took a basketball from the rack next to the hoop and started throwing a few free throws.

“I remember this game…didn’t me and Teal’c beat you and Daniel at it last time?” Vala asked mischievously.

“Ha ha…we let you guys, we didn’t want to hurt Teal’c’s feelings-we let you win,” retorted Cam as he threw yet another free throw.

Vala snorted in amusement, “Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that.”

Cam ignored her comment and Vala continue to watch in silence as he continued playing.

He lined up yet another shot but before he could take it, Vala stepped in front of him. She stood there staring him right in the eye.

“What?” asked Cam in mystification.

Instead of answering, Vala reached out and grabbed the ball away from him before he could act.

“Care for a rematch?” Vala said provocatively, as she stepped away from him, moving the ball from one hand to the other.

Cam’s eyes narrowed, “You’re on.”

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Two hours later**

_SWOOSH_

“And the alien wins the stupid Tau’ri game again!” Vala crowed triumphantly.

Cam dripping sweat, sat roughly down on the floor in frustration, “I let you win this time!” he commented lamely.

“And the last 20 games?” Vala taunted saucily.

Cam just mumbled something under his breath in response.

“Ah Cameron I didn’t know you cared so much,” she said haughtily.

“Whatever…I’m done, I’m heading for the showers,” proclaimed Cam as he picked himself up from the floor and walked out of the gym leaving Vala behind.

“Does that mean I officially win?” she called after him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**The Men’s locker room**

The warm water cascading down from the showerhead eased his strained muscles but not his strained ego.

He really had tried to beat Vala, but somehow she managed to beat him every single time. The feelings he’d been having ever since she had returned from the Ori galaxy weren’t helping-John Crichton was used to Aeryn always being better than him in almost everything including sports…or rather what passed for sports in the Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space.

He closed his eyes, lost in thought and allowing the sound of the running water to overwhelm him and drown out all other extraneous stimuli.

Which was why he jumped when he felt two warm hands suddenly start rubbing his shoulders.

He twisted around and found Vala standing behind him, wearing an inviting smile…and nothing else.

Cam opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to from words, “Uh Vala, what are you doing?”

“Well the hot water isn’t working in the showers in the women’s locker room so I decided to come see if it was working here, and so I came and saw you…and well you looked like you could use a back rub,” she answered him innocently.

Cam looked at her, or rather tried _not_ to look at her, standing there in the flesh, the very soft looking glistening attractive curvy flesh. It didn’t help that she was standing there hands on her hips, chest thrust out. The innocent look on her face really, really didn’t help. It was one that Aeryn had always used on Crichton, one that Crichton had never ever been able to resist.

Moreover, Cam was finding it just as irresistible and a small part of him was wondering whether this was some trick of Vala’s or something she remembered from her time as Aeryn Sun.

Vala let out a loud deep sigh, before rolling her eyes in frustration, “You know most men that would find themselves in a situation like this would have made a move already!”

“Yeah well, uh…probably,” retorted Cam lamely, his mind still not coming to terms with the situation he was in. Truth be told, most of his mind was busy comparing Vala’s body to what he remembered of Aeryn, despite all his efforts not to look.

Vala just rolled her eyes again, and took matters into her own hands, she grabbed his head and pulled it into a passionate kiss.

And try as he might Cam simply couldn’t break apart from her. For the first time since the device had given him John Crichton’s memories, he suddenly felt as if all was right in the universe.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxx

**Later in Vala’s quarters**

The two new lovers were snuggled up tightly under the covers of Vala’s bed, having moved to a safer environment after some off duty airmen had almost walked in on them in the showers.

Thankfully, _nearly_ had been the operative word and some quick thinking from Vala and the airmen had run quickly from the shower area while Cameron hid behind a ceramic wall.

Now the two, were lying contently in each others' arms, Vala was sleeping on Cam’s chest, but Cam was staring down at her sleeping face. Gone were the layers of defences that she always had up to protect herself from the cruel universe and all that was left now was the woman who’d finally found herself.

Before she’d gone to sleep, she’d confessed to Cam that the spectre of Aeryn Sun still haunted her just as Crichton haunted Cameron. Even when she’d been alone with Tomin in the Ori Galaxy she’s never felt complete…slightly content maybe but never complete.

And after everything with the Ori and Adria, she’d never believed that she could ever be happy again.

But now in Cameron’s arms she’d found solace and just a tiny shred of happiness and completeness.

For the first time in a long time she was sleeping peacefully and unafraid.

As for Cam, well the feelings were pretty much mutual, together he was happy- apart he wasn’t complete.

He was just thankful this was the only after affect of that damn device.

“Ah but it isn’t the only one,” came a voice that froze Cameron’s blood.

"Who's there?" he demanded jumping out of bed and searching for the intruder, his ears had to be playing tricks on him!

“You know who I am John…” the cultured voice paused, “…or rather I should say Colonel Mitchell.” Finished the voice

The voice belonged to a figure hiding in the shadows of Vala’s room, Cam made to rush the intruder, but the figure stopped him with a word.

“Stop, we don’t want to wake up the ever entertaining Vala Ma Doran, now do we? I doubt you want her to realise, I’m here with you, now do we?” questioned the voice cryptically.

“Who the blazes are you?” he demanded angrily. He knew that voice but it was impossible!

The shadowy figure didn’t answer him verbally, he just stepped out into the light.

Cam's heart stopped as he stared at the cadaverous face in front of him, “ _Holy dren_ -you…you can’t be here!” he exclaimed. His mind was in frenzy, this can’t be happening he kept thinking to himself.

“Oh I assure you this is happening, I’ve been here since day one, I’ve merely been watching you and coming to terms to with this new universe and all the wondrous facts that would send my olds friends into fits,” commented Harvey idly. “These advanced Human Ancients are much more impressive than our own Ancients.”

Cam could only stare at him frozen in shock and despair, “This can’t be happening!”

“Oh but it is!” countered Harvey joyfully, “And I’m just the icing on the cake…the actual cake is something much more profound that bled through the dimensional barriers along with my own consciousness.”

Cam frowned, _more profound?_ He thought in confusion, _what could be more profound than Harvey?_

The answer came to him in an instant as he went white as a sheet, and his heart started racing, trying to leap out of his chest, as it pounded against his ribs.

“Oh yes Cameron…Wormholes! The wormhole weapon and the singularity generator! You could crush the Ori with a wave of your hand-the question is what will you do then? Crush the Wraith as well? All well and good…what then? What will you do with all the powers of the universe?” asked Harvey gleefully as he quoted John Crichton’s words at a horrified and extremely disturbed Cam.

“God damn it-I knew it was too good to be true,” groaned Cam in heartfelt pain.

Harvey smiled evilly, “Murphy strikes again.”

Cam groaned, “Frell.”

“I wouldn’t say that Colonel, I believe the next few weeks are going to be _most_ enjoyable. ” finished Harvey with a big toothy grin. “For the both of us.”


	14. Epilogue Daniel and Caroline

**Epilogue: Living with the changes-Daniel and Caroline**

**Dr Jackson’s Office**

Dr Caroline Lam hesitated at the threshold of Daniel’s office before entering; things had changed between them ever since their experiences, as both Rommie and Gabriel.

They had tried to return to normal and for the most part, they had succeeded. But always in a corner of her mind, she could see Gabriel in Daniel’s eyes. They shared the same kindness that had first attracted Rommie to Gabriel.

It was very disconcerting for Caroline to have these thoughts running through her mind as she went about her daily duties not including the times she was needed to patch up SG-1 after a mission, usually Daniel having the worst injuries.

Over time, she had tried to convince herself that she wasn’t attracted to him, that the things she was feeling towards him were just leftover afterfeelings of their shared experience.

Though that kiss they had shared had made her weak in the knees despite it not being them that had initiated it in the first place.

It still gave her shivers to think about how soft Daniel’s lips had felt against hers.

She shook herself out of her revere. Now wasn’t the time for this. She had a mission to perform.

She knocked on his door and she heard Daniel call out, “Enter!”

Caroline walked into Daniel’s office and saw him sitting at his desk holding and studying yet another dusty tome in his hand, she wondered where he had gotten this one, this time?

He looked from his book and said, “Uh hi Dr Lam, is there something you wanted?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after that last concussion,” she replied with a smile, “It was concussion number _two hundred_ , wasn’t it?”

Daniel’s face twisted into a peculiar frown, and he mumbled something under his breath.

Caroline’s smile widened, “What was that Dr Jackson?”

“I said…that was only number one hundred and thirty nine, we’re still a ways off from two hundred despite what the rest of the base thinks,” he said in pained tone of voice.

Caroline chuckled and gave a him a wide smile.

Daniel looked at her speculatively, “Was there something else you wanted from me?” he asked inquisitively.

Caroline cleared her throat, “Well…uh, yes.”

Daniel waited for her to continue, but she didn’t. “And that would be…” he prompted.

Caroline blushed, “Oh of course.”

She stopped again.

Daniel put his book down and looked at her pointedly before gesturing for her to continue with an exaggerated ‘go on’ gesture.

Caroline blushed again, “Oh, I was…just wondering, if…if you wanted to go to dinner with me Friday night?” her words came out in a rush, “that is if you’re not busy saving the galaxy from the Ori that day? I’ll really understand if you accepted and then had to cancel on me,” she babbled nervously.

Daniel just stared at her, surprise written clearly on his face, she stopped talking and watched his face for any signs of what was going on his mind, but surprise was the only thing showing.

After a few minutes of silence, Daniel answered her, “Ah, Dr Lam I don’t know what to say-”

“Call me Caroline,” she cut in.

“Ah, Caroline,” Daniel continued, “I still don’t know what to say-”

“Say yes,” Caroline cut in again, “I know we didn’t know each other well before the Ancient device showed us the lives of Rommie and Gabriel, and afterwards I’ve seen the way you look at me. I haven’t done anything about it cause I thought it was just the them affecting our judgement, but truth be told I’ve always been attracted to you. I’m taking Rommie and Gabriel’s lives as a sign and I’m acting on it. So would you like to join me for dinner this Friday night?”

Daniel didn’t react immediately and for a short moment, Caroline thought she had misjudged the situation entirely, perhaps the glances had been for another reason entirely? Though what reason totally eluded her mind’s deductive faculties.

Daniel opened his mouth, “Friday night sounds wonderful,” he said with a shocked smile.

“Good, pick me up at six,” she said quickly before smartly turning around and starting to walk away, “And Daniel, wear something formal.”

Caroline calmly walked stepped out of Daniel’s office leaving behind a very bedazzled archaeologist. After putting a short distance between her and Daniel, she finally allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction.

_Mission accomplished, see you Friday night Dr Jackson,_ she thought happily to herself as she walked back to the infirmary.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

**Friday Night, Dr Caroline Lam’s residence**

_Oh god, I hope she doesn’t mind that I’m a little late_ , thought Daniel Jackson in concern as he rang the doorbell.

Daniel had dressed fort he occasion and was wearing a slimming blue suit and matching tie, just as Caroline had asked him to.

The door opened and Daniel felt the breath leave him.

Standing in the doorway was Caroline Lam, the CMO of Stargate Command, she was wearing a chic sleeveless formfitting red dress that should have been classified as a deadly weapon. The effect on Caroline was stunning along with her long wavy hair that came up to her breasts only complimented her magnificent splendour.

She gave him a wide smile and Daniel felt as if the sun had come out.

“Glad you came now aren’t you?” she asked playfully as she took his admiring gaze.

“Uh…yes,” answered Daniel lamely.

Caroline came out side and closed the door behind her before, taking his arm, and pulled him along back to his car, “Come on, we have to get to the restaurant before our table is taken.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The evening passed in a blur for the couple, they managed to talk about everything but work, the food was great and there was even a small dance floor and after much convincing Caroline managed to get Daniel to dance with her.

It was a _very_ pleasant blur, Caroline admitted to herself, as Daniel walked her to her door that night.

They reached her door and Caroline turned to face Daniel, “I had a very a enjoyable time tonight,” she said happily.

“So did I,” Daniel added with a sincere smile. “Uh, maybe we can do this again sometime?” he added hopefully.

Caroline’s smile broadened, “I’d like that,” she said softly.

They stood there on her porch, smiling idly at each other for a few moments just basking in each other’s gaze, before Caroline broke the silence.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked of Daniel her eyes now dancing with mischief.


	15. Epilogue Jean Grey

**Epilogue:** **Jean Grey -** **Living with the changes  
**

Another day, another world fallen to the Ori.

Adria stood surveying her newest conquest, today it was yet another Jaffa world, and her warriors had fought valiantly today. Casualties had been light today.

The two Ha’taks protecting the planet had been swatted aside within seconds of coming out of hyperspace and then the ground assault had been on.

The only opposition worthy of mention had been during the ground assault, these Jaffa had actually planned and executed a couple of good ambushes but in the end, they had still not been a match for her impassioned followers.

The battle was over and the remaining Jaffa, men, women and children, had been gathered in the great plaza in the centre of the town. A place that had been built by the previous Goa’uld overlord with a central tower and balcony from which the gathered populous could be easily addressed. It amused Adria no end that the Goa’uld had been so thoughtful to make it easier for her to address the people.

One of her followers respectfully approached her and whispered his message in her ear.

Adria’s eyes lit up with excitement, “I’ll be down momentarily-bring the prisoners to the town square I will _personally_ make an example of them!”

Her minion hurried off to relay her orders as Adria turned back to stare down at the gathered crowd, yes today was a god day for the Ori, another world fallen to their crusade and now it was even better.

Today she would rid the Ori and the universe of the scourge known as SG-1!

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxox

Adria followed behind her minion as he led her to a clearing in the gathered crowds. They people parted of their own accord and those that weren’t fast enough she pushed telekinetically out of her way.

When she reached them, she found one of her Priors standing over them with a dozen of her guards arrayed around SG-1, who were on their knees waiting for her to arrive.

Adria frowned as she counted the prisoners and her minions had captured six SGC members, three females and three males. As she gazed at them, she wondered who the new female addition was. She quickly threw that thought aside and came to stand in front to her mother.

“Hello mother, I’ve missed you,” she said lightly.

Vala stared up at her with mixed emotions, “Adria.” She stated simply.

“It was foolish of you to come here,” Adria said turning to the others in SG-1.

“Yeah, foolish,” retorted Daniel sarcastically, he turned to Cameron, “Didn’t I say the same thing before we left?”

“Indeed you did Daniel Jackson,” replied Teal’c when Cameron didn’t answer immediately.

“Yeah but we still had to come and see this through,” remarked Cameron. He turned to Adria, “We just came here to say goodbye to you.” He stared up at her with a fierce look in his eyes.

Adria frowned at their byplay and the Colonel’s cryptic remark.

“Whatever your plan isit shall fail, the Ori will not allow this Crusade to fail and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You cannot oppose the Ori or their Orici!” proclaimed the Prior with fury at their insolence.

“I beg to differ,” said the unknown female that was with them.

Adria and the Prior turned to this unknown woman and the Prior scowled darkly at her, “You think to oppose the Will of the Ori?!” he thundered angrily.

“Yes,” was the woman’s succinct reply.

The Prior incensed with the woman’s sheer defiance started to point his staff at her.

That was as far as he got, as he suddenly found himself flying back, he hit the crowd that was gathered around them and he and members of the crowd went down in a tangle and limbs.

Adria took a step back in shock as things rapidly spiralled out of her control, as the woman stood up the guards surrounding her and SG-1 went flying back into the crowd much as the Prior had moments before.

The woman stood defiantly in front of her.

“Who are you?” Adria demanded calmly not believing her to be a threat with her little display of power. _So the SGC had found a human telekinetic to aid them, did they think one insignificant woman could rival her power?!_ She thought in disgust and annoyance at their feeble attempts to oppose her.

The woman response wasn’t verbal, _Yes, I can and I will!_ She said telepathically.

Adria eyes widened as flames flashed into existence around the woman. The flames licked at the woman’s SGC uniform, setting it ablaze with a fury. The ashes fell down around woman and Adria found herself rapidly reassessing the situation.

The crowd panicked as the flames grew and the vast majority dashed away from this brewing conflict fear ignited in their hearts. Only a few hardy few remained to watch the coming spectacle and even those moved away to a good distance, SG-1 and the Ori warriors among them.

The woman now stood before Adria in defensive stance, her wild red hair billowing in the air as if it had a life of its own. She wore a gold and green outfit with a long golden sash tied around her waist A gold design of a bird dominated the front of her green jumpsuit.

“You may call me Phoenix and I stand against the Ori! _Now and forever!_ ” the woman boasted proudly unflinchingly.

Her mind reeling with the power she felt coming off of Phoenix, Adria stuck out telekinetically with all of her strength.

One moment Phoenix was standing there defiantly-the next she was flying away, leaving flames flurrying in her path as she sailed high and far away from Adria.

Adria turned away from were the opponent was standing and said to those still watching, her voice dripping with arrogance, “So much for this upstart! The Will of the Ori will be done!”

“We’re not finished here!” came a voice from behind Adria.

Adria whorled around searching for Phoenix, her jaw dropped as she saw Phoenix flying in the air swiftly towards her.

Adria didn’t have time to react as Phoenix’s fist connected with Adria face, sending her flying backwards to land heavily in the dust.

Phoenix, sans flames, stood over her as Adria fought regain her equilibrium, she brought a hand up to her aching face and her hand came away moist.

Adria stared uncomprehendingly at the blood on her fingers. _She bloodied me…she bloodied me! I am the Orici, no one can do this to me!_ she mind screamed.

“You think you can deal with me this easily? I’ve faced bigger and better than you! Surrender now and we will be merciful,” Phoenix demanded.

“Surrender? Merciful? I am the Orici! The Ori’s Will made manifest!” she screamed up at her tormentor. She struck again out again with her mind.

Phoenix was pushed back. Adria struck again…and again driving Phoenix back as she slowly got back on her feet.

“I will never surrender! And this galaxy shall embrace the Ori as their true masters, it has been written!” Adria screamed in defiance.

Adria frowned as confusion as a mournful expression crossed Phoenix’s face.

“Then I am sorry it had had to end this way,” Phoenix said in a subdued voice.

_End? She was just getting started! When she was through with this upstart Phoenix, it would be a fable spoken of for countless millennia and would rival any in the book of Origin!_ Adria thought in a rage.

_Yes, one way or this was ending today_ , Phoenix spoke mournfully into Adria’s mind.

The flames reignited around Phoenix once more. They grew in intensity as Phoenix’s feet left the ground and even from were Adria was standing she could feel the heat.

With a sudden surge, the flames came at Adria and impacted on her shield. She reeled back under the onslaught and braced herself, waiting for the attack to dissipate and Phoenix to exhaust herself in this attack.

But after minutes of continuous assault, the flames didn’t slacken off…she felt them getting stronger and hotter. Perspiration started to gather on her skin and her shield started to flicker. The generator in her necklace started to crackle and spark under the strain.

Sudden fear gripped Adria as she brought her own powers into play, and started to reinforce her failing shield with her own telekinesis, creating a second shield bubble around herself.

Suddenly the Phoenix’s threats didn’t seem so idle and empty…

Her necklace sparked one last time as her technological shield finally failed under the onslaught.

The temperature spiked as the flames pushed against her shields. She strained, putting every ounce of power at her disposal, drawing on every reserve she had.

The shield strengthened and the temperature started to came down and her smugness started to return.

Her hope was short lived as suddenly the flames suddenly doubled in intensity.

Her shields cracked and her clothes started to smoulder and flicker with flame.

_No! I am the Orici! You cannot defeat me!_ she roared mentally as the strain finally drove her to her knees.

Her shields finally failed and she shrieked one final time as the flames consumed her flesh.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Jean Grey stared down at what little remained of Adria in shock.

All that remained of the Ori Orici was a large blackened area and a few smouldering pieces of metal.

She studied her handiwork and was sickened by it.

She knew that Adria had to be stopped…Jean Grey of the X-men had been no stranger to necessary sacrifices. She shuddered, memories of the Dark Phoenix doing this to others reminding her of the price that may be paid for this victory.

She continued to stare at the blackened area for a long moment before turning her attention to the others around her that had witnessed the battle.

The Ori followers had removed their helmets and were staring at her with a cross between wonder and fear on their faces. The few Jaffa that had witnessed this battle had the same expressions. Both groups’ minds spoke to her telling her that if she declared herself a goddess here and now, both groups would accept it without question.

SG-1 were also shocked as well, she could feel it radiating from them. They hadn’t expected her to be this powerful, especially without the Phoenix Force’s presence.

But their shock was at least tinged with relief that Adria had been defeated…though Vala was staring at the spot Adria had been with a dejected look on her face.

Jean sighed, even with everything that Adria had been doing she had been Vala’s daughter, she couldn’t begrudge her that.

Her musings were cut into when the she saw the Prior approach the spot of Adria’s death. The Prior was staring at the spot Adria once stood with utter disbelief in his eyes, unable to come to terms with what he had seen happen despite the evidence of his own eyes.

He turned lost eyes towards her unsure of what was going to happen next, “What are you?” he asked in a shaky voice.

She stared at him for a long moment before saying, “I am what stands between your masters and this galaxy…” she left the threat hanging.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Weeks later, on Earth**

Jean Grey moved with the music trying to lose herself in it. The music pulsing out the speakers at deafening levels. The vibrations felt by everyone in the vicinity. Yet again Jean felt herself drawn to this place and others like it…discos, raves and out of control parties. Distance was no longer a factor for her, her telekinesis gave her a ticket to wherever she wanted to go. Anywhere, anytime, she just took to the air and went.

She came to drown out her nightmares, her memories and Jean’s memories. The memory of Adria’s final shriek. The spector of the Dark Phoenix hung over her every day since the battle with Adria

Gone forever was the once pristine and proper Dr Jean Grey, genetic specialist, now she was…someone else. An amalgam of Jean Grey of the X-men, the Phoenix and the person she had once been in this dimension.

It had become a habit of hers to come to places like these, block out her telepathy and try to lose herself in the music…forget everything that damned machine had turned her into and all that had happened next.

She’d been on sabbatical from the SGC ever since her battle with Adria. She’d spent her time travelling the country using only her telekinesis to go randomly from city to city, wherever fetched her fancy, no delays, no fussy clerks telling her there were no flights available till the next day, not even the weather could stop her from moving where she wanted to go. The flames she could call to herself were enough to keep her warm at the higher altitudes.

Today she was in a rave in California, in LA. She danced with abandon, not caring that most of the time she danced alone, sometimes she found other women sidling up to her and moving suggestively next to her, sometimes men, and on many times both.

They had all wanted a piece of the beautiful, sensuous, tall, green eyed, red headed beauty that she could see in their mind’s eye the few times she had given their minds a cursory scan.

The old geekish Jean Grey would have been flattered and surprised that so many found her desirable, but she turned them all away. Never doing anything but dancing until they got fed up and went to look for more responsive partners.

Tonight was no different; she’d been here for barely a couple of hours and had already rebuffed numerous offers. She felt another body sidle up to her and strong hands on her shoulders sliding down her arms.

Slowly she turned around to face the new admirer and froze.

The man frowned at her sudden change in demeanour, “Is something wrong?” he shouted in a concerned voice over the loud music.

“ _Scott_?” she mouthed in disbelief.

The man’s brow furrowed and his brown eyes filled with confusion, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She looked into his unfamiliar brown eyes, and steadied herself, _this isn’t possible…what were the odds of something like this occurring, here, now?!_ Her mind screamed at her.

Standing before moving with the music as if nothing was wrong, was Scott Summers, minus Visor and Ruby Quartz glasses. The man who had been Jean Grey’s soul mate in another dimension.

She took another breath claming her racing pulse and fluttering heart. She found her arms reaching out and putting themselves around his neck of their own volition. “No, but I’d like to remedy that…” she found herself saying.

The man gave her a smile that was heart wrenchingly familiar but also oh so new to her. He pulled her in close and whispered into her ear, “I’d like that.”

He drew her in closer and they started to move together in rhythm with the music.

Suddenly, Jean felt her worries and fears slowly ebb with the music as she basked in the warmth of this dimension’s version of X-man leader, Scott Summers’s body heat.

They stayed that way for a very long time.


	16. Epilogue Wesley and Fred  with a touch of Landry - Living with the changes

**Epilogue: Wesley and Fred with a touch of Landry** **-** **Living with the changes**

Three months later, Wesley pulled up in front of the house that had been his and Fred's home. He parked in the driveway and turned to his companion in the passenger seat.

“Are you ready, Fred?” he asked reassuringly.

Fred took a deep breath and steeled herself, it had taken a great deal of effort and time but she had finally managed to overcome her 'other' memories.

She gazed longingly at the house that held so many happy memories, untouched by the darkness of the other world, “I think I'm going to be just fine,” she answered with a timid smile.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door, Wesley's keys jingling as he pulled out the proper key. He opened the door and stepped inside and turning back, beckoned Fred forward.

Nervously, Fred took a deep breath and entered the place she once, and hopefully would still be able call home. Fred carefully gazed around herself taking in her surroundings and the memories associated with them. It was all so very familiar, she stood at the foot of the stairs and ran her hand along the bannister revelling in the feel of the smooth wood, she remembered telling her children not to slide down it, only to be caught doing it herself the next day.

She walked into the living room, images overlaying themselves over reality as she saw herself cuddling with Wesley on the couch, the memory flickered and she saw herself watching in delight as her children opened presents under the giant Christmas tree Wesley had once miraculously wrestled into the living room last Christmas.

She sighed as over memories came to the surface, it was all so cutesy and sappy at times, nothing at all like the other Winifred Burkle, okay sure before she went to LA things had been just as simple, easy going and peaceful-well mostly. There had been that time great uncle Osborn had gotten into cousin Richards's hidden stash of moonshine that one Thanksgivings that nobody in the family ever mentioned in polite company.

But it wasn't the same. The absurdity of the other Winifred's life had overwhelmed her for so long. Aliens she could deal with, she'd believed in them since she was a teenager, but monsters-real monsters, were a whole different set of equations.

As far as she was concerned, it was like trying to compare between high school math-not calculus just the regular stuff, and the ZPM equation.

The monsters that live under your bed, the Bogeyman, Vampires, Werewolves and Witches should not exist. Ancient demon monarchs that eat people's souls should not even be a serious topic!

“Fred...darling? Is everything all right? You seem a tad tense,” Wesley said in a concerned tone.

Fred blinked and noticed that she was tense, she took a deep breath and counted to ten as her therapist had suggested in similar conditions. The mere thought of those other memories made her tense.

She turned and gave Wesley a small reassuring smile, “I'm ok.” She paused with a frown, “But where are the kids?”

“Roger and Trish took them out to get ice cream...I thought maybe you could use a moment alone first, get readjusted to being at home again,” Wesley answered earnestly.

“That was thoughtful,” Fred complimented her husband. He was always taking care of her right, even from the very beginning.

She walked to the couch and sat down, Wesley continued to hover nervously until she tapped the cushion next to her reassuringly, “It's okay I'm not going to shatter into a million pieces if you sit next to me,” she commented smartly.

He smiled weakly in return and quietly sat down next to her without a sound.

They sat in silence for a few minutes that seemed to drag on for an eternity.

Fred turned to Wesley and asked, “Can we at least snuggle a little? I don't think we're going to have a lot of alone time when the kids get here.” She said pointedly.

In response, Wesley put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest, she closed her eyes and listen the continuous thumping of his heart.

“This is nice, no children, no alarms, no unscheduled offworld activations, no demon armies threatening to beat down the doors, or signs of impeding doom,” Fred murmured contently.

“It is,” was Wesley quiet reply.

Fred lay in her husband's arms, feeling the love he had for her enveloping her, protecting her. There were no demons out to get them, no vampires, no evil physics professors trying to send her to a demon dimension, no Wolfram and Hart, and best yet-no Illyria.

There were evil aliens out to get Earth, but those she could live with.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wesley pushed the door open and stepped into the Lobby of the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. He held the door open as General Landry followed him into the lion's den.

After much research and debate between the General and Wesley they had taken this trip to investigate this dimension's version of Wolfram and Hart. What they had discovered was not good to say the least. Various dealings, direct and indirect along with ties were found between the law firm and Ba'al, the Trust and the unlamented Robert Kinsey. Landry had also discovered much to his own shock and dismay, that an old friend of his was CEO of the LA branch, of all places.

Hence why they were here now.

Wesley's eyes darted from corner to corner taking in the similarities between this lobby and the one from his other memories. They were identical...

General Landry calmly walked to the front desk and said, “General Hank Landry, USAF and Dr Wesley Wyndym Price , for Mr Alexander Thompson.”

The security guard stared at him with very cold calculating eyes and reached for his phone, he turned away and talked into it for a few moments into it before turning back and emotionlessly saying as he replaced the phone in its cradle, “Mr Alexander is expecting you, his office is on the top floor, first elevator will take you there. His office is right next to the elevators, you can't miss it”

“Thank you,” General Landry said haughtily.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The elevator doors opened and the other shoe dropped, as Wesley stepped out into the heart of Wolfram and Hart. The floor was also identical to the one in his memories. Lawyers and legal aides walked back and forth, going about their business. All looking very busy and important.

Wesley looked towards Landry and whispered in dread, “It's identical to my memories.”

A few meters away from the elevators was the desk that should have belonged to Harmony. Wesley's eyes widened as he recognized woman sitting there. It was that angry female Vampire that had tried to frame Harmony for murder!

Landry stepped up to the desk and was about to speak when a loud welcoming boomed, “Hank Landry as I live and breath! Its has been a dog's age!”

Landry turned around and saw his old friend walking towards him. Alexander Thompson was a stocky firm fellow with greying hair and brightly intelligent shrewd blue grey eyes. He approached General Landry and grabbed him in a massive hug.

“It's been to long Hank!” he continued enthusiastically.

“That it has Alex,” he broke the hung and gave a pointed look around at his surroundings, “I see that you're doing quite well for yourself.”

Alex smirked, “It's nothing just a _little_ law firm,” he joked, they laughed and then he said shrewdly, “You're not doing half bad yourself, _General._ ”

Hank shrugged and said simply, “You don't know the half of it.”

“Well then why don't you come into my office, I have a bottle of hundred year old scotch that I've been keeping for a special occasion-and this qualifies as one!” he boasted proudly as he gestured to his office's door.

Wesley followed in their path casting disturbed glances at Thompson's secretary. He watched as she took a gulp from a cup containing a dark liquid that _didn't_ look like coffee.

They entered the office and Wesley closed the door behind them. Again the office was almost identical to Angel's in layout and furniture with a few small additions, mainly personal photos scattered across the walls of the office.

A few moments later, Thompson held a large bottle and three glasses, he placed the glasses on his desk and opened the bottle of scotch, he poured into the glasses and passed the glasses to Hank and Wesley.

“To old friends that I haven't seen much in much too long!” he proclaimed happily as he raised in glass in a toast.

“To old friends,” Hank reciprocated with a smug smile.

Thompson smiled and drained his glass in one gulp, he then quickly refilled his glass, he sat down behind his desk and slowly sipped his drink.

“So Hank, what brings you to my neck of the woods?” Thompson asked simply.

“What? Can't I just stop by to reminisce about old times?” Hank asked simply.

“I'm a busy man Hank, busy and very powerful these days...” he paused a shrewd look passing in his eyes, “Not that you're not powerful as well. From what I've heard you have a _red phone_ on your desk these days-and besides if you wanted to reminisce you wouldn't have brought Dr Price along with you.” Thompson stated evenly.

Landry's eyes narrowed but the smile never left his lips, “Heh, ever cutting to the chase?”

“It's served me well all these years, I doubt I would be sitting behind this desk if I never managed to cut though the BS,” Thompson retorted with a huff.

Landry eyed him carefully, “Let's say I've recently discovered that we have some associates and acquaintances in common.”

“Oh?” asked Thompson raising his eyebrow in surprise, “from what I understood, they were enemies.”

Hank's eye's hardened, “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Thompson took a gulp of his scotch and leaned back into chair as if he hadn't a care in the world, “Are you here to convince me to perhaps speak up about them?” he asked in a calculating manner.

“That would be nice, but I doubt you would do such a thing,” Hank retorted.

They lapsed into silence and gave each other calculating looks.

Wesley eyed Thompson with suspicion, between the similarities between his memories and the offices of Wolfram and Hart along with this conversation, he knew that this world's Wolfram and Hart were just as rotten as he had imagined.

The door to Thompson's office opened forestalling any further conversation between the two old friends.

Wesley turned around to see who had entered and froze in surprise when he recognized the woman who had entered.

Thompson rose from his chair and welcome the newcomer, “Ah welcome Ms Morgan, what can I do for the Senior Partners now?”

Standing in front of him was a dead woman from another world that should not have exist.

Lilah Morgan wearing a white scarf around her neck and a business woman's powersuit smiled her well known icy smile.

“ _Lilah?!_ ” uttered Wesley in surprise.

Lilah Morgan turned to him and did a double take in surprise. She stared for a moment before recovering quickly, “Mr Thompson your secretary failed to mention that you had guests.”

Wesley rose from his seat galvanised, she had recognized him and yet they had never met!

“How do you know me?!” he demanded quickly taking a careful step towards her.

Lilah feigned confusion, “I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't know you.”

He took two quick steps and grabbed her scarf, quickly before she react, he ripped it off her neck.

He stared uncomprehending for a couple of seconds at the even scar on her neck.

His eyes flicker up to stare into hers, “It is you Lilah! The Senior Partners sent you to this dimension?” he questioned hotly.

Her eyes softened, “You know I've missed you too Wesley , and no they didn't send me here-I had to work hard to get out of that hell dimension they first sent me to. But what the hell are you doing here?”

Wesley didn't answer as his mind seemed to overload with possibilities with what else could exist naturally in this dimension.

“Ms Morgan, you know this Dr Price?” Thompson asked in extreme surprise.

Lilah smiled, “Only in the biblical sense-plus he gave this,” she pointed at the scar on her neck, “when he cut off my head with an axe.”

Thompson sputtered for moment contemplating that, he'd always seen Lilah Morgan as the super bitch-the ultimate ice queen, the perfect lap dog of the Senior Partners, she never talked about herself and now he knew more about her than anybody in the firm.

“Actually no, you don't know me...I'm not him,” Wesley admitted.

Surprise blossomed on her face and she quickly demanded, “Then how the hell do you know me?”

“I have his memories-its quite complicated, I know everything he knew, all his _true_ memories,” he clarified.

She stared at him, contemplating each word he had uttered to her, then here eyes widened in trepidation, “What do you mean _knew_? Don't you mean _knows_?”

“He's dead Lilah, you can thank Cyvus Vail for that,” Wesley added coldly. “Didn't you get the memo?”

Wesley saw sadness in her normally cold eyes, “No I didn't get the memo,” she replied slowly, “I don't suppose you know what happened afterwards, I doubt Angel would have let something like this pass unanswered.”

Wesley eyed her curiously before deciding t answer, “Truthfully, I doubt Vail lived long after I was gone-and Angel most definitely had nothing to do it.”

Lilah frowned, “Gunn, then?” she asked though mentally snorted that former street punk could have taken on and defeated such a powerful sorcerer as Vail.

“No Gunn was busy taking on a demonic US senator candidate, the other Wesley died in the arms of an Old One that had joined us...” he paused for a second, “well joined us after a fashion. She considered me her _Qwa_ 'ha Xahn, her High Priest. I expect they were cleaning bits and pieces of him from the floor for several weeks after she was through with him.”

“An... _Old One?!_ ” Lilah repeated in disbelief, she snorted, “I bet little Fred just loved that!”

Wesley's jaw clenched angrily, “Fred was already dead, consumed by the Old One's rebirth...it wore her face.”

Lilah's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief, “Just what the hell happened after Angel took over Wolfram and Hart?”

“A great many things,” was Wesley's succinct reply. He turned to face General Landry, “I think it is time for us to go General.”

Landry had been watching the exchange between Dr Price and Wesley in rapt attention, wondering just what was occurring in front of him. He stood up and turned to Thompson who seemed just as mystified, “It's been fun Alex, I expect we may be running into one another sometime soon again, thanks for the scotch,” he said with a smile as he downed the last of his glass.

He and Wesley quickly moved to the exit and left the two bewildered evil lawyers in their wake.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After they were out of the building Landry turned to Wesley, “What the hell happened up there?” he demanded.

Wesley sighed, “Lilah is a walking dead lawyer who sold her sold her soul to the Senior Partners, the scar on her neck was from where the other Wesley cut off her head to make sure she wouldn't rise again as a vampire,” he explained simply.

Landry stopped suddenly as his mind tried to mentally follow that statement.

Wesley continued walking his mind working a mile a second, if Lilah and Wolfram existed in this dimension then what else?

He thought idly,  _ maybe I should call father and ask about the Council? There's no Sunnydale, but maybe there was another Hellmouth somewhere else? One things for sure I can't tell Fred abut any of this! _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

“You see son I told you this would be fun!” Q exclaimed happily as he continued to watch his handiwork unfold.

Q2 gave him a doubtful look, “I don't think so-I mean aunt Kathy would gave you another of her long winded speeches about responsibility and other such things if she saw what you had did here.”

Q huffed in annoyance, “You're missing the point again! Don't you see the changes and paths now open to them all? The things they can now do? Potentials and possibilities all laid out in front of them...now all they have to do is reach out and grab them!” he exclaimed excitedly. “They were all so drab and boring before I interfered-I mean look at them they're a hell of lot more more interesting now! I could stay her a couple more Earth years just to see what they do! Can Cam remain sane or is he going to conqueror the universe here? And the Phoenix-”

“I thought we we're allowed to mess with the Phoenix?” Q2 quickly cut in.

Q waved his hand irritably, “Pfft, it may be a powerful entity in its own right but we are still Q!”

Q2 gave his father a dubious look, but the old man ignored it.

“Right where was I? Oh yes the Phoenix-its not going to interfere much here there's to much going on in that other dimension the Silent King and that insane Summers brother are ripping apart time and space there, I have a feeling the Phoenix is going to rearing its head sometime in the near future there, much to their dismay. That English pansy is in for more surprises than he can imagine, and of course lets not forget our two new love birds, they have quite a bit of technology, it'll be interesting to see if they realise this or not.” Q rattled on.

Q2 still looked dubiously at his father.

Q stared at his offspring and sighed, “Oh fine, be that way! Just you watch and see! It's going to be a fun time in this verse for quite a while now!”


End file.
